Hellish Visions
by EarthBolt-Infinite
Summary: Dawn's mind is tormented by the dream of an evil figure. To complicate matters, Ash and Brock are leaving Sinnoh. What happens when these dreams prove to be far more than they seem, and her friends aren't there to help her? Pearlshipping. COMPLETE!
1. The Figure of Ebony

**Helloooo, readers! I'm here to bring you my second chapter fic of Pokemon.**

**This one will not be as long as Love and Loss, but hopefully we'll all have a great time with it. Pearlshipping, of course! I can't help it.**

**Alright, let's see what lame ideas I can think of...**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Twinleaf Town.**

Ash Ketchum awoke to a very faint sunrise visible over the horizon of Twinleaf Town in his borrowed quarters of the Berlitz Residence. Since Ash's Sinnoh journey was soon to be over, Ash's companion, the blue-haired co-ordinator, Dawn Berlitz, had insisted that he and his other friend, the older breeder, Brock spend their final days in Sinnoh at her house.

Ash had gotten his badges, challenged the Sinnoh league...and failed. But he was extremely grateful for one thing: he had finally beaten Paul. The person who had eliminated him from the League was an astounding trainer called Jason. Ash had been glad to see he cared dearly for his Pokemon and felt Jason deserved that victory.

But the league was not what was troubling him. Lately, Dawn had been unusually sober. Ash suspected it was their impending separation that was causing her to act like this. He should know, he had been feeling the same way.

Ash swung his legs around to the floor and sat up. He got up slowly to avoid waking up his yellow mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. It was still too early to wake him up. He would get up, have a glass of water and then try to get a bit more sleep.

He entered the living room to find he was not alone in his lack of sleep. He saw Dawn sitting on a couch, still in her pajamas. She looked up abruptly, as if startled by his appearence. To his shock, her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. The sight of her in that state made his heart twinge. He had always treated her like a younger sister, comforting her and supporting her when she was gloomy. Now she seemed more than merely gloomy/

"D-dawn." Ash began. She simply stared. "What's up?"

"I-I'm okay, Ash." Dawn said, her voice sounded as if she had not spoken for hours. Needless to say, he was not buying her answer. And she knew it.

"It was...just a dream." she finally said, sighing and looking at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ash asked gently.

Dawn looked at him again, "It was just a dream, Ash. I'll get over it." her rather harsh tone startled Ash.

"Yeah, but you look terr-" Ash started to say.

"I'm serious, Ash. I'll be _fine._" Dawn looked him in the eye. Ash's astonishment was clear. Eventually, he decided to comply.

"Okay, Dawn. Okay." he finally said. He turned and left the room.

As Dawn watched him go, a wave of shame enveloped her. She shouldn't have done that. Was it his fault she had those dreams?

_No. No, I shouldn't have taken my feelings out on him, _thought Dawn, sighing inwardly, _but I can't bring myself to tell him about the dreams now._

These dreams were not new. It was just the first time someone had come to her while she had been recovering from the dream. It didn't have much meaning. She always saw an ebony colored figure, with a flaming backdrop. She wasn't sure if it was human, or where it was standing. Did it matter? No!

Heck, the dream seemed like one you would forget by the time you would wake up! But it always lingered in her mind. It had been haunting her since Ash left the Sinnoh League. Add to these troubles the fact Ash was about to leave and...well...it didn't feel good, to say the least.

But... none of this was reason to get angry at Ash. She would apologize later.

Eventually, they both found sleep again.

Dawn awoke, immediately thought of the earlier events and got up. Her second spell of sleep had gone dreamless, thankfully. She wondered how Ash had taken her behavior. She got up and saw her penguin Pokemon, Piplup waking up slowly too. She would come back for him when he was fully awake.

As it turned out, Ash awoke with only concern for that very behavior. He thought for a moment. The dream seemed to severely trouble her. In what way, he didn't know nor did it matter. A suspicion popped into his head. What if these dreams were _also _causing some of her recent depression? He would find too up and saw that Pikachu was still asleep. He stroked the Pokemon's head, smiling at it. He decided to let him rest. The Sinnoh League had been a real trial for him.

Ash opened the his room's door, just as Dawn did in her's.

They met in the hall. Dawn looked better now. Ash tried a small smile. To his relief, she smiled back.

While Ash was thinking of what to say, Dawn spoke, "I'm sorry about before, Ash. I had no reason to take my feelings out on you. After all, it was just a silly dream."

Ash was rather taken aback at her apology, "No need to worry, Dawn." He had been using her catchphrase quite commonly lately, "I don't blame you for it. But still," His smile softened, as he decided to test his newly discovered suspicion, "I'm sorry about the dreams."

Dawn looked startled. _Dreams?! _How could he know they had been plaguing her mind for so long? She said, "Dreams?" she put emphasis on the last syllable. "What makes you think I've been having more than once?" Ash's face was unreadable as he replied, "I'm not _that _dense, Dawn," she giggled lightly at this and Ash continued, "I've noticed, and so have the others, that you're feeling depressed lately. At first I thought it was just the fact I was leaving, which pains me too, but I just realized maybe the dreams had something to do with it too, and it looks like I was right. And like I said: I'm sorry for these events."

Dawn was taken aback considerably more at his concern. When did he become sensitive to the feelings of others? Nevertheless, she appreciated it and clasped his hand. "Thanks, Ash, but there's no need to worry." she smiled as she saw a faint shade of red pass over Ash's face.

Ash spoke again in a shaky voice, "Dawn, I-I..." Just then Brock entered the hall, saying, "Good, you two are up I-" He saw their clasped hands and smiled as they let go. "Did I miss something?" They mumbled inaudible explanations, but Brock chuckled and continued, "Anyway, Johanna says breakfast's ready."

"O-ok." Ash managed. "We'll be right down." Brock went back downstairs. "I should get Pikachu."

Dawn nodded, "I'll get Piplup."

Since they were staying at Dawn's house, they had the astounding cooking talents of Johanna Berlitz, Dawn's mother, and Brock, which was enough to even lighten Dawn's feelings of those dreams and Ash's departure.

After an excellent breakfast, Dawn decided to confront Ash about her dreams. Who knows? Maybe he had a solution! Unlikely, but possible...

She told him to meet her in her room, anywhere else would attract the attention of her sometimes over-protective mother.

He had agreed to come with a curious expression on his face. When he came with Pikachu on his shoulder, she told him to sit down and got right to the point.

"About before, Ash." she began, "You were right. I've been having dreams ever since we left the Sinnoh League. The same one in fact. Over and over and over. It's driving me crazy, and I don't even know why!!"

Ash was silent, then asked her to describe the dream. She told him about the ebony figure as best as she could.

"Well, Dawn, unless it becomes something more, I can only guess what it means."

"Then guess." Dawn insisted. "Anything would be welcome."

Ash smiled, "Dawn, I'm no expert at this." she managed to smile back, seeing him smile always brightened her day. Ash continued, "But I would say you're worrying too much. My mom said if you're already worried about something, then it's not hard to extend the feeling. Now, in this situation, we have you dreading me and Brock leaving and now your dreams. Maybe you're, I dunno, so preoccupied with your emotions that your dreams repeat themselves." He took a deep breath.

Dawn considered this version of things. It made sense. Sort of...

Nevertheless, she was glad for his help, "OK, thanks Ash. I just needed to tell someone." she looked at the floor as she thought about his theory.

"OK...and Dawn?" He asked quietly. "Yeah?" Dawn looked up at him. Without warning, he took a step close to her and hugged her. She was stunned for a few seconds, slid her arms around his back.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Dawn." Ash whispered into her ear. Dawn laid her head on his shoulder. "Me too, Ash." A tear escaped from each eye. "Me too."

* * *

**Well, it's just a taster! So! Is Ash right about the dreams? Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Ash: I said I'm not an expert on that subject.**

**Me: WRONG! I MADE you say it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, R&R. **


	2. Dark Vulnerability

**Hey, all. I hope you guys were intrigued by the first chapter, cause here's the second one. Now, let me explain a few things first.**

**The number of characters in this story will be kept to a minimum. There shouldn't be any backstory I create myself like I did with Arkyn in Love and Loss.**

**Hellish Visions does not relate in any way to any of my other stories. I doubt that needed saying, but just in case.**

**I had a bit of trouble selecting the categories for the story. As it goes on, if you find them unmatching, feel free to say so.**

**If you spot plot holes, notify me please!**

**Finally, I do not Pokemon or any of its characters! That honor has been given to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Unknown.**

An indescribable area of empty space. Everything and nothing. Love and hate. Joy and sadness. In the midst of this, rested a lone figure. It may be described as humanoid, were it possible to decide if it was ever physically present. Its body was coated with an ebony hue.

_A chance, _it thought in an unknown tongue, _a chance._

If anyone saw what it considered a 'chance', they would see a blue-haired girl. Sleeping in a most troubled manner. It was the ebony figure ensnaring her mind. Its chance. Its chance to do what?

_My empire was destroyed before the time of the Original One, _the entity thought referring to the God Arceus as 'the Original One'. _I was banished by powers far greater than exist now. Without them, the world is helpless to deny my return. This body shall be my host._

The ebony being was stripped of his very spirit, which was cast away to this cursed dimension. Its body was physically stored, miles below the surface of the planet. The body rested in the forgotten catacombs of Snowpoint Temple. The guardian, Regigigas, even aware of that fallen evil in its temple.

It was impossible for it to return to its own vessel of power. But no matter, no matter. A host would survive for the time being. That host would bear it to Snowpoint where body and soul would be rejoined.

_Come now, dear, _the figure told the sleeping girl in her dreams. It was the first time she had been spoken to. Otherwise, her mind was just being seduced by the ebony figure's power.

_You shall mark the return of the Ebony Emperor, _the figure continued. This traumatized the human too much as she left her dreams behind as their contact was broken.

_Soon, my dear. Soon, _the figure thought to itself.

_(A/N: OK, stupid name, I know XD. Any ideas on replacements would be appreciated.)_

_***  
_

**The scene: Twinleaf Town.**

Dawn awoke with horror clouding her mind. _It talked! It talked, _she thought frantically. It actually spoke to her. This took her view on these dreams, no... _visions_ to a whole new level.

Still panting slightly, she looked out the window. Still dark. As usual. This was not good for her physical or emotional help.

Why couldn't they just...stop? Why?!

Frustrated tears threatened to fall. She tried to blink them away to no avail. Her brain and heart were at maximum activity at the moment. Finding sleep again would not be easy.

So she got up and quietly made her way into the living room. She sat down on the couch where she had been when Ash had discovered her the previous night and waited for her emotions to settle.

But she was scared. Scared that the figure had spoken. Spoken to her. Not the dream 'her'; the physical 'her'. She didn't know how it spoke, but it was enough to strike terror into her. These swirling emotions overwhelmed her and she broke down again.

She got up and almost unconsciously proceeded upstairs to...Ash's room. When she reached the door, she seemed to realize what she was doing. Which was...what?

_What? Am I going to wake Ash up because of a stupid vis- dream?_ Her thoughts seemed laughable compared to the emotions running through her. She was being taken over by these thoughts of frustration and despair which prompted her to go straight to Ash. Right....

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ Dawn thought furiously. But almost instantly, her previous despair returned. Sighing, she slowly opened the door and entered Ash's room.

He was lying on his bed with a peaceful expression on his face, quite unlike her own these days, with his beloved Pikachu next to him. The sight of Ash sleeping like that, for some reason lightened her heart and made her smile.

In dire need of someone to support her, she gently shook Ash's arm. It took quite awhile to wake him up. He had apparently been very deep in his slumber. Dawn sincerily envied him in that manner.

When he opened his eyes, he rubbed them, blinked a few times and then looked at the girl crouching over his bed. He gasped when he saw the emotions written in her expression.

"A-ash," Dawn whispered, "could I talk to you in the living room?"

To her immense relief, he didn't ask for explanation or reason; he simply nodded nodded and slowly rose. Dawn headed for the living room and Ash followed. Once there, they sat down. Before Dawn could speak, Ash said, "Dream?"

Dawn waited, then nodded. It was kinda obvious, after all. "This time," she told him, "it was... different. That thing, whatever it is, it spoke to me. I mean, like you're talking to me now. It felt like that. Like it was telepathically contacting me or something. Oh, gosh." Talking about it gave her a headache and she put her head in her hands.

Ash looked at her sympathetically. He put an arm around her and squeezed. Dawn accepted his comfort. Ash then asked, "What did it say?"

"I-I don't know." Dawn said. She just felt so vulnerable. Like she was facing a horde of archers without armor. Her mind was defenseless against this being. She continued, "It was talking in a weird sort of language. I don't know if it's a human or a Pokemon or whatever! I just wish it would all go away." That final childish remark made her feel even worse.

_Wow, this is really hurting her._ Ash thought. It hurt _him_ to see her hurt. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Dawn. I...I don't think I can imagine the pain you're going through. I wish I _could _make it all go away. I really do." Ash felt so sorry for her and Dawn saw it in his eyes. His deep, beautiful eyes...

Dawn broke down as she could only do in the presence of Ash. Only he could understand her plight at the moment. She hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He slid his arms around her waist and held her until her sobs lessened.

Dawn pulled back and spoke, "Ash. What do I do? What _can _I do?!" The emotional pain in her voice stunned Ash. The sight of her usually bright sapphire eyes overcome with distress clenched his heart like a vice-grip.

Ash hugged her again. He could not look into those eyes with such pain in them. He just... couldn't. It was too painful.

"Dawn." Ash himself was also feeling a wetness on his cheeks. "W-we've always gotten through tough situations. I believe in you to get through this one." He realized how pathetically useless his consolation sounded.

Ash pulled back from their embrace and stared into the eyes of the girl who he had traveled with, supported, laughed, eaten and trained with. That girl was now suffering an unexplainable series of dreams that were tearing her up. Her eyes had signs of lack of sleep, which also showed in her body. She seemed unsteady on her feet. This lack of sleep was unhealthy for her physically and mentally.

What could Ash possibly do to console her while she was in the midst of emotional hurricanes more terrible than he had ever experienced? _Nothing. _He realized, _I can't possibly do anything to make her feel any better._

This thought made Ash hate himself. He hated himself for not being able to help Dawn. For having to leave her at this critical moment. He gently kissed her forehead, which unleashed all of Dawn's tears.

So he just held her. Held her closer and more intimately than he would have done with anyone in his life, were it not Dawn. She needed that intimacy, that comfort. Time would tell, wether it would be enough.

Ash hoped it was...for tomorrow, he would leave.

***

**The scene: Twinleaf Harbor.**

_This is it. No. It's a dream. Please. _Dawn knew these thoughts were completely false. This _was _it. Ash and Brock were leaving.

For how long? It could be months, years even.

As she stood beside her mother, with Ash and Brock standing opposite of them, the blue-haired girl who had been laid with the burden of these dreams as well as the departure of her dearest friends, was a raging inferno on the inside.

On the outside, it was displayed in a subdued and more sinister way. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, had circles under tham, she was thinner and weaker on her feet and it took effort to even breathe.

Johanna was saying, "Ash, Brock. I just want to thank you so much for everything you've done for Dawn."

Ash and Brock smiled at her. "It was no problem, Ms. Berlitz." Ash said. "She's been a great friend." Ash surveyed Dawn, still smiling but concern edged his voice and was clear in his eyes.

"Please, dear, Johanna will do." The blue-haired woman smiled.

"Right," Brock said, "and thanks so much for your hospitality."

"You are always welcome here." Johanna answered.

Brock faced Dawn. "Dawn," he began, "It was a great experience traveling in Sinnoh with you. You were like a little sister to me. I hope we see each other again."

"Me too, Brock." Dawn said sadly as she stepped forward and embraced the breeder. Brock then stepped away for Ash.

"Dawn, I want you to promise me something." Ash told her. "Please, promise me you won't let your negative emotions get the best of you." He was referring to the visions. They hadn't actually told anyone else about it

She managed a weak smile, "Sure, Ash."

Ash enfolded her in a loving embrace. His feelings for her were rushing uncontrollably strong at the moment and he showed it in that hug. On the ground, Pikachu and Piplup exhanged goodbyes as well.

"I'll never forget you, Ash." Dawn said, her head on his shoulder. "Neither will I, Dawn. You'll always have a place in my heart." They parted...

And Dawn's heart shattered. Simple as that. She felt as if it was the last time they would physically see each other. The visions had been instilling those feelings in her mind, though she did not know it.

As she watched Ash and Brock board their ferry, she did not even try to stop the hot tears that trickled down her cheeks, dripping on the floor. She had not done it. She had not done the one thing that could have saved her the perils of these emotions. She didn't feel Johanna's arm around her or Piplup patting her leg, all she could think of was her failure.

_I'm so sorry, Ash. I couldn't say it, _Dawn thought as her sorrow enveloped her. She had not realized she had been walking forward, trying to follow the ferry. She stopped and whispered the unsaid words: "I love you, Ash."

***

**The scene: Unknown**

The black emperor, though broken of telepathic contact, still knew the whereabouts of his to-be host. The intense love for the boy she felt could ruin his return. But it was not to be so. She had kept her mouth shut. Just as he wished.

_The time is perfect, _thought the Emperor, _she is most vulnerable now. When the sun sets, she will not wake up again._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ooooooooh, boy! So, thanks to the Emperor, Dawn's love remains a secret and he now has a perfect window of opportunity to strike, eh?**

**Tut, tut. I must say, I'll want more reviews than this, please! It helps! Ideas aren't rushing to me like they did with Love and Loss, so please, help me.**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	3. Exodus of Ebony

**OK, let's see if I can somehow make the story more exciting as it goes. First I'd like to clear something up. I've been told by Betamax16 that this story in some ways resembles the story 'The Darkness Within' by Night Rain Illusion.**

**I'd just like to say that, until now, I had not heard of that story. So please, excuse any resemblance you may find. This is an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORY. **

**Now, onward!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: The ferry to Kanto.**

Ash, Brock and Pikachu stood leaning over the railing of their ship, the S.S Tranquility. They overlooked the magnificent expanse of ocean before them. Ash, however, was more preoccupied with his thoughts.

His mind was riddled with worry about Dawn. Why hadn't he stayed? Well:

_Flashback._

_Ash and Dawn were in the living room of the Berlitz residence. Ash was leaving in hours, but his concern for Dawn was on top of everything._

_"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her quietly while she hung her head. When he asked that, she jerked her head up._

_"No, Ash. I'm not worth that." she said confidently. Rare confidence. Which meant she was definitely certain of her words._

_"Dawn, you seem more important at the moment. I would gladly stay for you." Ash said in the same tone. This was not about to change her mind, but she appreciated it nonetheless. She clasped his hand and kissed him on the cheek to show it, causing him to blush furiously. "Thank you, Ash. But my decision stands." she said._

_He realized this conversation was over and sadly nodded._

_End Flashback_

But her state had gone from bad to worse after that conversation. Which made Ash seriously want to go against her statement. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Brock." Ash said to his friend, deciding it was time for him to know about Dawn's visions. "I know why Dawn has been in such a bad state."

"Oh?" Brock raised an eyebrow, "and why haven't you said so before?"

Ash shrugged, "Dawn didn't want anyone else to worry." Brock smiled for some reason. "But she told _you_, right?"

Brock was creeping Ash out. "Y_-_yeah, so?" Brock actually chuckled "Isn't it obvious, Ash. She obviously has feelings for you if she trusts you enough to tell you alone about her troubles, right?"

"U-uh-" the poor boy stammered. But Brock chuckled and dropped the subject, "Anyway," he said, "why _is _she in this state?"

Ash, relieved for the change of subject, explained the dreams as well as he could, up to the one where the figure spoke.

"It's kind of troubling." Brock finally said, "I can sort of understand why she's in that state. Not much sleep, I'm guessing."

Ash nodded, "I don't know how many times she's woken up in the middle of the night, but it seems like enough to put her in a bad situation."

Brock nodded, "You know what?" the breeder looked at the younger Trainer, "I think it would've been better if you told us before."

"B-but, when Dawn told me to keep this a secret, you didn't see her face. It was pleading and pained. I just..." Ash tried to find the right words.

Brock put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Ash."

_I'm not so sure. _Ash thought, _Dawn, please pull through._

**The scene: Twinleaf Town.**

Dawn woke up fully expecting it to be dark outside. But no, it was morning. And she couldn't remember a dream!

Tears of joy rose to her eyes. Had she actually gone a whole night without that vision? Yes!

She was so happy, she got up with an expression on her face that was so uncommon these days. Next to her Piplup opened its eyes at her sudden awakning and started rebuking her, but she took no notice. With her eyes wide and bright, and a grin on her face, she raced downstairs and nearly crashed into her mother.

"Easy, Dawn!" Johanna yelped, then she saw the expression on the girl's face. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Dawn said, not knowing or caring why even a single dreamless night was enough to bring back her old self. And man, did it feel good.

Then...she remembered Ash was gone. Dang, did that bring despair back. It shadowed her joy of her first dreamless spell of sleep in weeks.

Ash, her secret love was gone. Her expression showed her change of feelings.

"Dawn, what is it?" Johanna asked, concern etched in her face.

Dawn sighed, "I just miss Ash and Brock, that's all. So much..." her thoughts lingered on them for most of that day.

***

**The scene: Unknown.**

The former figure of power secretly watched the girl who would be his return. He had not attacked her dreams the previous night, in order to attain as much control over her as possible.

It was too easy. She was overjoyed. She seemed to think a day's absence meant an eternity's absence. A mistake. Now her mind was more vulnerable than ever before. Her defenses were down and tonight, he would strike.

For the first time in a millennium, he tasted victory.

***

**The scene: Twinleaf Town.**

Dawn's first day almost free of thoughts of her visions in weeks sadly had to end. She sat up in her bed, thinking what tonight would bring.

She prayed to Arceus for the best and laid down, saying, "Goodnight, Piplup." to her dearest Pokemon.

Sleep had more plans for her then she could have imagined. The Ebony Emperor once again returned to her thoughts. He didn't speak. He reached out.

He reached out and _physically _grasped her dreams, twisting them into oblivion, stealing all control over her mind and body away from her. Possessing her.

All of this, while she was asleep. Defenseless against the black power taking her over.

Had her eyes been open, one would notice a darker hue than usual, almost purple. The torment was within. No signs of it would show on her external self.

_Yes, the time has come Dawn Berlitz. _The Emperor spoke as he ensnared her, _I shall achieve great things through you._ The ebony being had no need for gloating laughter. The first taste of the return of power was enough.

After this night of unseen horrors, the Sun pierced the clouds, making the day seem perfectly normal. But this time, day was an illusion. For the power that would walk the Earth that day was a forgotten evil.

Johanna climbed the stairs to her daughter's room, concerned about the fact that her daughter had not woken up yet despite the late hour.

She was curious to see light leaking out of the room and opened the door. Dawn stood at her dressing table, facing the mirror, while Piplup stood at her feet, a troubled expression on its face.

"Dawn. Sweetie, what's wrong?" Johanna asked. After a second, Dawn turned to face her.

The eyes that pierced her were not the ones she remembered. They sent an unexplainable shiver down her spine. But this was her daughter! No... It wasn't. She could tell and was one of the only people who could. The girl's usually bright eyes were a sinister lavender. Her mouth looked as if it had never formed the bubbly smile she usually showed.

"Who are you?" Johanna finally managed. She found it difficult speaking. Those cold eyes struck fear into the woman.

Piplup turned to Johanna, saying, _"Pip-Piplup."_

Johanna looked at the Pokemon and said, "That can't be Dawn, Piplup, her face, it's...wrong."

Piplup looked confused and Dawn, who had until then been silent, spoke.

The voice Johanna heard stupefied her: "I suppose there is no true gain of hiding my power." That voice was _definitely _not Dawn's. She couldn't even tell if it was human. It had a powerful tone that seemed to reverberate space. It was...genderless. That's the only way one could describe it. An evil voice.

(A/N: The Emperor can speak English now, since he has all the information in Dawn's mind.)

Dawn, or whatever was corrupting her spoke again, "I was here before the time your most distant ancestors. I was here a millenia ago. I sought power, I created a great empire. The Ebony Empire. I was its ruler and so I shall be again! I am the Ebony Emperor. The powers that destroyed me long ago can no longer interfere."

This baffled Johanna and Piplup both. They could not find their voices to respond, so the Emperor continued, "I am a being you are incapable of comprehending. I am neither human nor Pokemon, nor mutant. My physical self was lost long ago deep in this planet. I intend to recover it. You will all witness the return of the Ebony Empire."

Johanna managed to speak, "What have you done with Dawn!?" she managed a bit of fury in her voice.

"The girl?" The Emperor questioned. "She is a tool. The most vulnerable mind nearest my weakened powers. The ideal host."

"Weak?!" Johanna's voice was sharper now, "She was always headstrong! How dare you think her weak!"

The Emperor, _No! Dawn is still in there,_ shrugged. "Entertain what illusions you will. It does not change the truth. This pitiful, 'headstrong' girl was no match for me when I entered her dreams."

"Dreams?!" Johanna asked, surprised. Dawn had never said anything about dreams.

"Indeed," came the reply, "A surprise apparently. It seems my efforts to keep her silent went well. I instilled innocent reasons in her mind to refuse telling anyone about them. But her feelings for one boy were too great, but he is now gone, so it matters not. I also gave her reason not to let the boy stay to protect her, for I am still vulnerable in this form."

"Boy? What b-" But she knew, "_Ash_?!"

"Yes. Her hidden love for him was unacceptable. He could not interfere." The Emperor allowed a smile that sent more shivers up Johanna's spine.

_Love?! _Johanna thought frantically, _Dawn loved Ash and never told him?! Secret love can weaken you!_ But that, she realized, was probably the Emperor's plan.

"So... Johanna is it?" The Emperor said and Johanna was shocked to see he had access to Dawn's memories, "Do you plan to step aside, or stand in my way?"

"I won't let you do this to Dawn!" Johanna's voice was stronger now.

Dawn let out the tiniest of laughs, which once again chilled Johanna's spine. "I may be weaker than my usual self, but I still possess a degree of power that shall not be trifled with."

Dawn raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. A strange weapon made of Dark Matter appeared in that fist. It appeared to be a double-ended halberd with curved blades protruding in a pattern across the weapon.

"I have not used this since the Forgotten Ages. Yet, it still cuts." Without any warning, the Emperor charged at Johanna, spinning the weapon expertly. Johanna's legs seemed immobilized, but Piplup got between them and shot a large jet of water at the attacker who stopped abruptly, staring at the Pokemon protecting the cringing woman.

"I see. You also have made the wrong choice, Piplup." The Emperor raised a hand and shot what looked like a bolt of dark lightning at the Pokemon who was sent flying into a wall, its body steaming.

"Piplup!" Johanna cried out, rushing to the Pokemon. It weakly got to its feet, its sense of pride sustaining it.

The Emperor came at Johanna again. "Piplup," Johanna frantically told the Pokemon, " I need you to use Whirlpool to stop Dawn. Please!"

The Pokemon, panting, but standing firm raised its hands over its head and summoned an immense Whirlpool which it hurled at the Emperor. Without waiting to see if it hit, Johanna scooped Piplup up and raced out of the room, downstairs and out of the house.

Back at the house, the Emperor shook the water off his host. Halted by water? How insignificant. But they were a minor inconvenience. No longer part of the equation. He looked out the window, seeing the woman with the Piplup racing away toward a red-roofed building.

Johanna did not stop running, not caring about the stares or concerned questions of passing people. She went straight to the Pokemon Center. When she reached there, she was panting and Piplup was riddled with concern for Dawn.

Johanna entered and went upstairs to the lounge. She had no idea what to do next. Where would the Emperor go? To recover his body? Where was it? Would he terrorize the entire town first?

There was no way of knowing.

An idea came to mind. Ash. The Emperor mentioned Ash. Perhaps he had the key to stop him. Perhaps Dawn's feelings for him were stronger than the Emperor's hold over her mind.

But how would she contact him? His ferry wouldn't reach Kanto for another day...

She could only pray that the Emperor would not accelerate his plans to recover his power. Whatever they were...

* * *

**Now, I don't know about you, but I'm proud of this chapter. I feel I've got the story back on track with it. I explained a few things which seemed rather stupid to me at the time.**

**So. Will Johanna be able contact Ash in time? How will the Emperor proceed to his body? R&R and stay tuned!**

**Daijobu! **


	4. Eclipse of Hope

**Hello, everyone! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far.**

**I appreciate all the reviews so far and hope you will continue to due so. In particular, for constant and helpful reviews: geny35, PEARLSHIPPERBRETT, TheDiamondPrincess and Betamax16. Thank you.**

**On a side note, I enabled Anonymus reviews so feel free to review even if you have no account!**

**Hopefully this story will get better as I continue to write. Without futher ado, chapter 4!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Eterna Forest.**

A blue-haired girl walked through the treacherous Eterna Forest. Or so it seemed. The power emanating from her made the forest shrink and the Pokemon cringe.

They all sensed the presence of a great power inside. The Ebony Emperor knew so. They felt his power and feared it. Rightfully so.

Since he left Twinleaf, he had made quick progress to his body in the depths of Snowpoint Temple. Pokemon were the only beings who noticed anything peculiar when he passed. He did not speak to any people, nor look them in the eye. There was no need to draw unwanted attention.

Then, the Forest Pokemon took action. Never before this had they tried to impede his progress. Two Stantler and an Ursaring stepped into the Emperor's path, the Stantler tensing and the Ursaring growling.

He looked at them, for his head had been bent. The power in those eyes struck them and they took a step back. He laughed lightly, "Must anyone get hurt? I do not seek to violate your homes."

But he knew that was not their worry. They felt the evil inside the innocent-looking figure. They could not allow it to pass.

"As you wish." The Emperor raised both hands and sent dark lightning at the Pokemon. They scattered but were caught in the expanding radius of the bolts. The Stantler got to their feet and charged at him. He summoned his double-ended halberd and clashed the weapon with their antlers. He shoved them away, then sent another bolt of lighting at Ursaring who was charging a Hammer Arm behind him.

"I offer you a final chance to let me pass." The Emperor told the Pokemon sprawled on the floor. But they made the wrong decision. They rose once again and converged on the girl's possessed body.

"So be it." The Emperor did not mess around this time. He simply shocked them all so they were paralyzed, then impaled each of them with his Dark weapon. The Pokemon who watched the entire scene with horror finally fled.

"I regret it." He said to the corpses and continued to the edge of the forest. They would no longer interfere. A simple example was all it took.

***

**The scene: Pallet Town.**

Ash and Brock's ferry had reached the coast of Kanto in the morning and now Ash's home was in sight. It made Ash's heart leap with joy.

"I can't wait to see Mom and all my Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab again." Ash said, eagerness plain in his voice. He had been trying to lighten up, to subdue his worry for Dawn. His attempts weren't really successful.

He mentioned her occasionally, and her predicament lingered in the back of his mind 24-7. For Brock, it only confirmed his suspicions of feelings between the two. It made him happy, and a _little _jealous. But Brock shared his concern for Dawn nevertheless.

They reached the front door and rang the bell. Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, was expecting them and answered the door herself, instead of her housekeeping Pokemon, Mr. Mime.

Delia was smiling even as she opened the door, making it clear she knew it was them.

"Ash, Brock, Pikachu! I'm so happy to see you." she said happily. Ash spirits lightened. Pikachu, who Delia was very fond of, happily greeted her and Brock smiled at the sight.

"Brock," Delia addressed him, "how are you? I hope Ash hasn't been misbehaving..."

Ash sweatdropped and looked at the floor in severe embarrassment. _Why_ did she have to do this?! But Brock continued smiling, "I'm good Mrs. Ketchum and Ash has been too, don't worry."

"Well, come on in!" Delia said. Her joy radiated outward, taking worry out of Ash's mind for the time.

When they were all seated in the living room, sipping drinks brought by Mr. Mime, Delia posed a rather uncomfortable question: "So, how's Dawn doing Ash?"

Ash's previous thoughts returned. What could he say? "She's fine, Mom." He said it fast and tonelessly. Delia noticed, raising her eyebrows.

"Sh-she's just depressed that we had to leave. I was too." Ash amended hastily.

"Oh." Delia said, curiosity still visible on her expression, but she dropped the subject.

The next few hours passed with Ash and Brock recounting their journeys in Sinnoh. Their time with new Pokemon, new friends...Dawn. That was a sensitive subject for Ash at the moment, but he got through. His mind began to wander.

_Dawn, _he thought, _I hope you're alright._

***_  
_

**The scene: Twinleaf Town, Pokemon Center.**

Johanna sat next to Dawn's Piplup in the Pokemon Center lounge. It was extremely infuriating to sit here, unable to do anything to help Dawn. But Johanna's only idea to get her back was Ash. He had to help. It had been a day since she left her home, chased by the Ebony Emperor's powers, in the body of her own daughter.

Johanna had not wanted to go back home yet. She had been planning to contact Oak's Lab first thing in the morning, hoping Ash was already there. He wasn't, but he told her that she would be notified when he arrived. She was grateful for that much.

So all they could do was wait. And wait. It was painful, yet necessary. Dawn could be anywhere by now, she didn't even know where the Emperor was taking her.

But if the Emperor had been correct, Dawn loved Ash. And he seemed to feel the need to get out of the way, so he must have been posing a danger to his plans. He could bring Dawn back.

***

**The scene: Pallet Town, Oak's Lab.**

In the interior of the lab of Professor Samuel Oak, Ash, Brock and Pikachu sat conversing with the Professor and Ash's old friend; Tracey. They had been warmly greeted, but Ash noticed an odd expression on Oak's face. As if he was hiding something.

After awhile of catching up with his Pokemon and recounting his adventures, Ash decided to address this subject. "Professor, is something wrong?" Oak turned to face him and tilted is head.

"Well, Ash," The Professor began, "I received a call from Twinleaf Town's Pokemon Center. A call from Johanna Berlitz."

Ash's heart almost stopped. That much explanation told him something had happened to Dawn. Hoping against hope he was wrong, he asked, "What did she say?"

"It's about Dawn." Ash's fears were realized and Oak allowed him a moment before he continued, "She seemed too stressed to go into details but she gave me a basic idea of the problem." He took a deep breath. "It seems Dawn has been...taken over. Possessed both mind and body by someone called the Ebony Emperor. Dawn attacked her with strange powers of her own. After this, she told me you could help. That Dawn needed you."

Ash's mind was spinning faster than ever. Ebony...the figure in her dream...possessed. How was this possible? A dream had taken control of her?! Whatever, it no longer mattered. Ash had to help her.

"She told me to call her back when she arrived, so I suspect she wants to tell you what's wrong herself." Oak motioned to a videophone on the wall and Ash immediately went over and contacted Twinleaf's Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy there answered. "Hello, is there a Mrs. Berlitz there?" Ash asked. She nodded, "Just a moment."

The image went into static, then was replaced by the face of Dawn's mother who had Dawn's Piplup in her arms. She seemed immensely relieved to see him. "Ash!" she cried in relief at the sight of the boy, who simply let her explain."Thank Arceus, Ash. Dawn, she-she's lost all control over her actions. This Emperor who's possessing her is using her to regain his former power. Her face... it was evil now. She attacked my and her own Piplup and we fled here to the Pokemon Center. I have no idea where he could take Dawn next, though." That complicated things, but Ash let her continue.

"He was influencing Dawn even before you left, causing her to prevent her from telling anyone else about her dreams. But she still told you. He's afraid of her feelings for you, Ash, I could tell! He even made her refuse your offer to stay with her. Please, Ash, I'm begging you. Help Dawn. She loves you!" The woman's sapphire eyes sparkled with tears.

All this was too much for Ash. He had to lean on the wall for support. He should have stayed! But how could he have possibly refused her? The denial of help had come from Dawn's lips, in her angelic voice. The same went for telling anyone about the dreams. But Johanna's last three words were ones Ash would have never been prepared for. She _loved _him? _Him _of all people!?

He was speechless. He opened his mouth soundlessly a few times, then Johanna said timidly, "Ash?"

Ash blinked and found his voice again, speaking with a steadiness he did not feel "Mrs. Berlitz. Johanna...I will do anything to save Dawn. I promise you that much. But...how can she love me?"

The woman looked sober. "I don't know how, Ash, I only know that she does. Even if it was the Emperor's voice telling me of her true feelings, it somehow made perfect sense to me. The only way she could overcome the Emperor's hold to tell you about her dreams was because of her strong feelings for you. He himself said he was vulnerable while he was using Dawn as a host body. You have to get rid of him before he recovers his power."

Ash felt horrible, for some reason. Then he realized why, and the realization of his own stupidity brought tears to his eyes. She did love him. He loved her too. Only now did it seem insanely obvious that he had loved her so much for so long, it was painful hiding it. _Why__ didn't I tell her?! _Ash thought furiously. Now, it felt as though he might never get the chance.

No. He would. He would die before he lost Dawn. He _would _save her. He had to.

He faced Johanna's image and said, "Johanna, I promise you. I _will _bring Dawn back. I'll leave for Sinnoh tomorrow." The woman nodded, "Please hurry. And thank you."

Ash turned to the others. They heard it all. The phone had been on speaker mode.

Ash broke the silence, "I...I don't see how I of all people can defeat this guy. Especially since he's in Dawn's body, which means physical attack is out of the question."

"If it were a matter of power, Ash," Oak noted, "anyone else would suffice. No, there has to be a way for you alone to sever his hold on Dawn. He seems to have a respectable degree of control over her, but _complete _possession of another is impossible."

"That's right, Ash," Brock agreed, "a certain part of her brain is always her own, meaning you can get through to her and maybe she can overcome this inner toil of hers."

"But he could be anywhere." Tracey reminded, "Johanna said he was planning to regain his power. But where will he go to do that?"

"It has to be in the Sinnoh Region, within the range of his subconscious powers. This Ebony Emperor is something I have never heard of, so it must be an ancient power. The most ancient place in Sinnoh would be Snowpoint Temple. That is where his former physical self possibly rests."

"Then that's where I'll start." Ash declared. Oak nodded, but raised a finger, "But you must remember the solution to this problem is one only you could achieve. Ger through to Dawn, Ash. That is the only way."

"I can't risk hurting Dawn's body, but I don't think the Emperor take my presence too well. After all, he went through a lot to stop me from staying." Ash said.

"In that case, you should take it easy if you have to fight." Tracey suggested, "And you'll need to move fast too. We don't know how far the Emperor has gotten."

"Yeah. I would go sooner if there was an earlier ferry to Sinnoh." Ash calculated in his head. It took a day to get to Sinnoh, so it would be two days, maybe more, before he could track down Dawn. By then, he could be at Mt. Coronet, the center of Sinnoh, and proceeding northward to Snowpoint. If Professor Oak's suspicions were correct.

_No need to worry. I'll get her back. _Ash told himself, the catchphrase refreshing him.

***

**The scene: Ferry to Sinnoh, 1 day later.**

Ash and Pikachu stood on the hull of the same ferry they had arrived on, the _S.S Tranquility_. Before, Ash had been slightly worried about Dawn's troubling visions. Now, barely 2 days after, they had developed into something far more horrible and he was about to stop an ancient Emperor who was possessing his secret love.

My, my. How events unfolded in such a short space of time.

Brock had no need to come along, since it was already established that Ash was the key to saving Dawn. His preparations for the trip had been fairly uneventful and everyone had wished him the best of luck.

Unfortunately, Twinleaf was still the nearest port to the best choice of the Emperor's destination; Snowpoint City. So he would have to follow Dawn's path and hope he was going faster.

_This is not gonna be easy. _Ash thought, _but I have to do it. For Dawn._

***_  
_

**The scene: Mt. Coronet, Eterna City side.**

The Ebony Emperor in the body of Dawn stood at the base of the great mountain. After exiting Eterna Forest following some unexpected and unnecessary resistance, he had gone through Eterna City. Again, he had avoided attention, but Eterna was larger than those before, so it was more difficult to do so.

Two guards had gotten suspicious and stopped him. His gaze, which struck fear into all, did not disappoint. But they felt the need to take him in for questioning and he was forced to dispose of them. Inconspicuously, of course.

In short, his progress had been unnecessarily delayed and yet, a millennium of waiting had developed a great sense of patience within him. He still felt no need to spill blood. Not within this body.

In his days, murder was not the sin it was today. Arceus himself had invoked that sin on humanity, which was many years after the Emperor's defeat. Perhaps he would change that when he re-established his empire.

This mountain was old, not nearly as old as him, but still centuries old. It would not impede his progress, however.

With a grin that did not belong on that beautiful face, he entered Mt. Coronet. Snowpoint was near. He could feel it. It would not be long before he was reunited with his true body. The girl would become his first servant after that.

With these victorious thoughts swirling in his mind, he could not help laughing, the booming sound echoing around the caverns of the mountain.

Still...he had a strange feeling. An imminent...threat? Impossible. But, it would not hurt to be cautious. Failure was not an option.

* * *

**Whew! Finally. Now that I got that out of the way, it should be smoother sailing from here on in.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this. I am. I appreciate any reviews, just a reminder. And, in case you are wondering, PROPER NEGATIVE REVIEWS WILL BE PROPERLY RESPECTED. In other words, include constructive criticism, please!**

**Oh, and flamers, to hell with you!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	5. Trek of a Shadow

**Hello, ! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! It gets faster from here.**

**So, let me just say, after this story, I've decided with the help of Gerbilftw that I should take a different approach on plots.**

**Both Love & Loss and Hellish Visions seem to have love as there solution, and I feel it's getting repetitive, so I'll try to come up with something cooler.**

**But for now, chapter 5!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Floaroma Town**

The beautiful natural sight of the town surrounded by an infinite array of flowers was not on Ash Ketchum's mind at the moment.

_I gotta say, I can move fast when Dawn's on the line. _Ash commended himself. He had traveled from Twinleaf to Jubilife to here in barely 2 days. Far faster than he had traveled anywhere else before. On the way, to get a better clue of Dawn's location, he had asked travelers and security guards whether they had seen a blue-haired girl wearing a skirt, hat with an odd expression on her face.

Some seemed to distantly recalled seeing someone like that, but said she seemed to be avoiding attention, increasing Ash's urgency. Pikachu did not seem to care about his haste. He seemed as determined to find Dawn, for which Ash was grateful for.

They rested sparingly, only to eat and sleep. But even sleep was shortened by Ash's determination to get back his secret lover.

But even with this speed, he found it doubtful that he could get to Snowpoint before Dawn. But he had to try.

"After we get out of Floarmora," Ash told Pikachu, "We'll have to get through Eterna Forest, get through Eterna City, and then we'll come to Mt. Coronet."

He could only hope that the Emperor had no special sense of direction, since that mountain was a maze on the inside. But it only seemed sensible to believe that he had some telepathic link to his power. In that case, Dawn would _not _have much trouble with the mountain.

Ash dispelled these thoughts and set off at a brisk pace.

***

**The scene: Mt. Coronet, Caves.**

The Emperor was furious with this mountain. It impeded his progress even more than Eterna Forest. The Pokemon here were stronger, more numerous and less easily frightened. Not to mention more reckless.

Needless to say, they also sensed the evil within the harmless figure. He had been forced to leave the bodies of Golbat, Machoke, Bronzong, and many other Pokemon who should not have bothered to stop him. It merely delayed the inevitable.

Meanwhile, that feeling of threat in the back of his mind had not diminished. If anything, it grew stronger. This made him think for a moment of what it could be.

_Ah, of course. Why didn't I see it before? _The Emperor thought. Of course the boy would come back. No doubt the girl's mother had taken his word and summoned him back here. But he would not catch up. Even with the Pokemon delaying him, he still had a far greater lead.

This relaxed him, but he refused that feeling. There was never a benefit in relaxing at the merely _possible_ thought of a threat being vanquished. He learned that lesson long ago. He quickened his pace. No petty mountain would stop him. Nor would the love of a child.

***

**The scene: Eterna Forest**

_I can't believe it! _Ash thought, furious with himself, _I should at least remember a bit of this forest!_

Unfortunately_, _he did not. Of all the times, he had to be lost _now._

Ash swore under his breath and turned in a full circle, seeing trees, trees and trees. There was no time for this!

"Gliscor, go!" Ash tossed a Poke Ball in the air. A large purple bat Pokemon appeared, with a mischievous gleam in its eye.

"Gliscor, I need you to fly up and point my in the general direction of the eastern exit of this forest. But please, hurry!" Ash said.

Gliscor flew above the treetops, then after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity, came back down and pointed...in the exact direction in which they had come from.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Ash breathed in disbelief, "We were going the entirely wrong way?!"

The Pokemon shrugged, as if to say, _I guess so._

He sighed. "OK, Gliscor thanks." Ash recalled the bat Pokemon. Then he turned in the right direction and _ran_.

After awhile of this, he stopped. This mistake of losing his way could cost him dear time. Where could Dawn have gotten by now? The Snow Path, the last stretch to Snowpoint City.

While pondering this, he resumed a brisk pace, but was halted by a shocking scene. The bodies of three Pokemon. Two Stantler and an Ursaring. They were dead.

He approached them, hardly believing his eyes. Who would _kill, _not one, but _three _innocent Pokemon?

_Dawn? No, the Emperor is the one who did this. _Ash thought, his blood boiling. That guy had much to answer for.

Ash examined their wounds, knowing very well he should get going, but he had to know how the Emperor managed to make Dawn do this. There were a single wound in each Pokemon, passing straight through their bodies. They had been impaled by some sort of sharp weapon.

How desperate could he be to get his power that he had to kill Pokemon for it? Did they get in his way? There was no way of knowing. But this was proof Dawn was here! A trail of bodies? Foul, but it was Ash's only clue of her whereabouts.

And Dawn was Ash's top priority at the moment. He moved with more intent than ever before.

***

**The scene:** **Snow Path.**

Under normal circumstances, the sight of a girl in a blizzard would of course be cause for concern. Not this time. Dawn trudged through the ankle-deep snow without a problem, the eyes not belonging to her barely blinking at the harsh wind.

He was close now. Yes, the Emperor could feel it. The proximity of his body increased his resolve and rendered him practically immune to the cold.

The weather was hardly worthy to slow him when he was so close to the rebirth of his Empire.

The Pokemon in Mt. Coronet had been formidable and, admittedly, quite courageous to stand up to him. His regret of killing within this body had not dampened. Yet he had no choice. It was clear the Pokemon meant to silence that evil right there.

But a final obstacle awaited him, that much was clear. At the Snowpoint Temple rested an ancient guardian, though not nearly as much as himself since it was a creation of Arceus. A Pokemon that had towed continents across this world. It would not let him reach his body as easily as the other Pokemon.

But the Emperor was not about to underestimate Regigigas...

***

**The scene: Mt. Coronet, western side.**

Ash started at the looming figure of Mt. Coronet. He would now have to traverse another maze, having gotten out of Eterna Forest and rushing through Eterna City. Literally. People had stared at him, wondering what could prompt such urgency in someone.

_Oh, I dunno, _Ash thought sarcastically, _maybe the fact that the one you love most in the world has a chance of dying when you never told her how you feel about her would qualify!!!_

But this was getting him nowhere. A darker shadow of hopelessness loomed over him, more threatening than the mountain before him. His progress was not enough to satisfy him. If Dawn was not on the Snow Path before, she most certainly was now.

Ash tilted his head straight up and could not see the peak. But he did see something else circling over him. An odd figure...A Pokemon?

Ash's jaw dropped, "No way."

* * *

**WAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**

**So, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just feel it was an appropriate place to end it. So, care to guess who or what Ash saw? And the Emperor is close. Will he get past Regigigas before Ash can reach him.**

**You want an answer? Then please review! It makes writing so much more comfortable. R&R and stay tuned for more!**

**Daijobu!**


	6. Black Fate

**Well, guys. This may or may not be the last chapter of this story, depending on how it turns out as I write.**

**Either way, I hope you have fun reading it!**

**So, right into it! Here's chapter 6!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Outskirts of Snowpoint City.**

Finally. He had reached the site of his power.

You may wonder who this 'he' is. You would not get an answer by physically looking at the body he possessed. Possessed being the key word.

The body was of a teenage girl with blue hair; Dawn Berlitz, the girl who would soon be the resurrection of the Ebony Emperor and his Empire.

The clothing of the Emperor's host was hardly ideal for the cold weather of the northern areas of the Sinnoh region, but the Dark Lord barely noticed. This close to the Snowpont Temple, in the depths of which his former self awaited, nothing could stand in his way. Least of all the weather.

The city was in sight, and the Temple somewhere within. He set off at a calm pace in the ankle-deep snow. Then something happened.

Ever since Mt. Coronet, a strange feeling of threat had been lurking in his mind. But it seemed to dwindle slowly, so he hadn't paid much attention to it since. But suddenly, the feeling skyrocketed, alarming the Emperor and actually stopping him in his tracks.

No. He was too close to be stopped now. If the threat he felt was the boy the girl he possessed loved, he could possibly break his hold on her. He respected the power that the bond between the two generated, but it would _not _stop him.

His calm pace broke into a run.

***

**The scene: Mt. Coronet, western side.**

Ash felt as though Arceus had smiled upon him with a gift. A gift that just might eliminate all consequences of his delays while tracking down Dawn.

In the sky was the figure of an orange, dragon Pokemon, its tail alight, large wings spanning out of its back. One of Ash's most powerful. It utterly bewildered Ash how he managed to find him.

"Charizard..." Ash breathed, still hardly daring to believe it. But as the figure descended, he saw it was indeed Charizard. A miracle. That was what Ash would've called it. A true miracle. On his shoulder, Pikachu's eyes widened at this good fortune.

The large dragon Pokemon landed on the ground and growled a greeting at Ash, a grim expression on his face as it bent for him to climb on. Ash was stunned.

_Not only did he find me, but he understands the urgency of the situation! _Ash thought excitedly. This was too much to be pure coincidence. But Ash didn't care. He mounted Charizard who immediately took to the skies.

"Charizard!" Ash called over the rushing wind, "We have to get to Snowpoint City!" The Pokemon nodded, although he already seemed to know where to go. Definitely no coincidence.

They gained height until the pinnacle of Mt. Coronet was visible. Charizard proceeded to fly straight over the great mountain. One thing was for sure, he definitely understood Dawn's plight as he was flying at incredible speeds; and Ash had to hold on fairly tightly while Pikachu clung to his back.

"Charizard, let me just say that you could not have picked a better time to arrive. Thank you." Ash told his Pokemon, who sped up.

With any luck, they would now reach Snowpoint with or before Dawn did. Then Ash would have to get past the Emperor's mental control over her and free Dawn from the evil possessing her.

***

**The scene: Snowpoint City.**

As he entered the city, the Emperor saw no immediate signs of the Temple's presence. But the sense drawing him to his power was very strong, so it mustn't have been very far.

Asking for the Temple's location was definitely out of the question, not to mention imbecilic.

He followed his instincts to locate the temple, trying to remain out of sight at the same time. Especially now, in this clothing, the Emperor's host was quite out of place. He wanted to avoid any confrontations.

But someone actually put a hand on Dawn's shoulder from behind, asking, "Aren't you cold, my dear?"

Muttering ancient oaths under his breath, the Emperor concentrated his power to match the voice of his host. The voice that came out was a bright voice that the Emperor frankly despised, "I'm okay, really! I'm used to it!" But he did not turn to face the woman behind him. His power showed too much even on this girl's face.

The woman seemed to accept that and went back to her own business. Had his powers not been so limited, the Emperor might have removed all trace of him from her memory.

Shrugging off this delay, he briskly converged on the feeling of power.

He was actually heading west of the city itself, coming across old ruins. There were tourists here too. But the Temple still lay somewhere ahead.

Finally, the huge ancient Temple of Snowpoint was before him, his senses screaming. This was definitely it. The great door was guarded by two robed figures. As he approached, knowing the sight of his host walking towards them looked very strange, the figures placed themselves between the door.

One of them spoke, "I'm afraid the Temple is forbidden to all, young one. How-?" He was cut off by the Emperor, who made no attempt to disguise his voice this time, "Stand aside, priests. I do not seek your deaths but I must enter the Temple."

The powerful voice shocked the two men. The second one spoke, rather nervously, "Who are you?"

The Emperor looked up at them, shocking them further, "That question shall be answered in due time. For now, _let me pass!_" The last three words were said in a frightening manner.

The first priest spoke steadily, "I am sorry, but, as I said, _all _are for-"

The Emperor didn't waste words. He shot two killing bolts of Dark Lightning from the girl's hands, sending both figures smoking to the ground. He commended their bravery of standing up to him however.

He pushed open the great doors and stepped into a massive hall with ancient statues carved into the walls, torches faintly lighting the area.

As he surveyed this, the Emperor realized he knew of only a single defense of the Temple. That was the guardian, Regigigas. He waited in the deepest part of the Temple, or at least the deepest known to humanity. The Emperor's body, however, was hidden even deeper in the Earth.

But it would be foolish not to have other traps set up. The idea of reliance on a single guardian was hardly plausible.

The hall seemed harmless enough, the floor was laden with brown tiles, some cracked. The statues were made to honor the warriors of old. There were no bodies in sight. But that hardly mattered. The traps here were certainly meant to kill anyone unworthy to enter.

The Emperor charged and unleashed a massive discharge of energy, leaving no portion of the hall untouched.

There were more hidden traps than he had thought. Many blades had sprung up and melted when they contacted with his lightning, pitfalls had opened and the statues showered the hall with their weapons.

Many other pressure, motion and time activated traps went off. When the Emperor was sure it was safe, he proceeded down the hall and into the next great door.

***

**The scene: Snowpoint City.**

After Charizard's incredibly timely arrival and their speedy journey, they had reached Snowpoint. The first thing Ash wanted to know whether Dawn had gotten here first. He stopped a woman and asked, "Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for someone, you might've seen her. She has blue hair, a hat and-"

"Oh, yes indeed." The woman cut him off, "I saw her. She looked poorly dressed for this type of climate, but when I asked, she said she was fine. But she seemed intent on avoiding looking at me. I just let her go."

_Shoot, she's already here! _Ash thought, dreading what would've happened if Charizard had not come.

"Where did she go?" Ash asked, his heart pounding.

"I don't know exactly where, although she went in that general direction." The woman pointed.

With no specific place to go, Ash decided it would be best to look from the air. He thanked the woman and mounted Charizard again.

"We'd better look for anything suspicious." Ash said.

After a while, Pikachu said _"Pika!" _while pointing. Ash looked in the direction and saw an ancient looking temple. The Snowpoint Temple, of course!

"Let's check it out, Charizard." The dragon Pokemon began its descent. Before reaching the ground, Ash could see something was wrong. There were two sprawled figures at the doors, which were slighlty ajar.

Charizard landed and they raced to the doors and saw the figures on the ground draped in robes. Ash examined one of them. A priest, dead, Ash realized with shock. Both of them had similar wounds to the Pokemon in Eterna Forest.

"Oh, no! Dawn's already here! She could be halfway through by now. Let's go!" Ash entered the temple to discover a great hall. The floor was broken, statues on either side of the hall were fallen, and melted blades protruded from the floor. Traps, disarmed by the Emperor, Ash guessed.

He sprinted down the hall with Charizard flying above him. Suddenly, a blade emerged from the _ceiling_, nearly cutting Charizard's wing.

"Charizard, get down here!" Ash called, "The Emperor must've disarmed only the traps on the ground, so we have to walk!" After all, it made sense to have traps set for anyone who tried to fly overhead.

Charizard landed next to Ash and they proceeded through the next set of doors. This one was a stairwell, going deep underground. Ash went down two steps at a time for a while, then stopped. What if there were traps here too? Trick steps or something were likely.

_Well, there's no sign that Dawn did anything. _Ash thought, so it must be safe. He continued for a few more flights...then slammed into an invisible wall.

"What the..." Ash said, reeling backwards. He pressed his hand against the unseen barrier. "Oh, man, what now?" Ash felt everywhere he could reach, but their were no gaps in the wall. The ceiling was low, so trying to fly over wouldn't have much purpose.

Pikachu jumped to the floor and tried shocking the wall, to no avail. Ash sighed and leaned against one of the side walls. And fell right through.

He then arrived in a stairwell which looked exactly the same as the one before. "Ok." Ash said, freaked out, "What happened?"

The Pokemon seemed confused. "I just fell through this wall!" Ash pushed against it again, but it was rock solid this time. "I-but, wha...?" Ash was speechless. He tried ramming into the invisible wall again. The wall which was no longer there. Instead, he tumbled down the staircase.

"Okay, I must be going nuts." Ash commented getting to his feet. "But at least we can continue now. Come on!"

He soon saw a gaping hole in the wall which looked recent. It seemed to be a makeshift passageway. _Guess the Emperor got tired of these tests. _Ash guessed and followed the passage, which went steadily downward.

***

**The scene: Snowpoint Temple, Regigigas' Chamber.**

Dawn stepped into the room, looking around with the eyes of the Ebony Emperor. This hall looked much more ancient than the rest of the temple. The Emperor knew it was the chamber of Regigigas. The colossal guardian would reveal itself in due time. If the common Pokemon could sense the evil in the girl, Regigigas would too.

He walked down another long hall, then came to a massive statue of Regigigas itself seated on a stone throne.

He had to get past the Pokemon, he knew that much. He could not get through the walls of this room as he had done in the stairwell. The stone here was thicker than anything in existence outside.

Sure enough, the 'statue' began to shudder. Then lights flashed on the body, and the throne separated from the Pokemon. Regigigas, coated in centuries of dust, rose as a menacing figure. It did not seem too surprised to see the figure of only a young girl at its feet.

The Emperor looked up at the Pokemon. "I must get past you Regigigas, you guard my tomb. My power."

The Pokemon definitely knew of the evil that stood before it now. It roared and fired a Flash Cannon at the Emperor, which was stopped in its path by a burst of Dark Lightning.

"It saddens me to see that all Pokemon seem to consider violence a solution. It did not have to be this way, but you have chosen your side." The Emperor summoned his Dark Halberd, twirling it absently.

_"Gigas..." _the Pokemon slowly rumbled, then attempted to stomp down on the smaller figure.

Even in this body, the Emperor could fight with supernatural reflexes. He expertly dodged the massive foot and pierced it with the halberd in the process.

Regigigas seemed to acknowledge the power it was facing. It began to glow a deep red color then rushed at the possessed girl, gaining speed for Giga Impact.

This time, the Emperor shot bolts of lightning at the Pokemon, which slowed it but it did not stop. Admirable, but this guardian had no subtlety. He rolled out of the way, and _hurled _the halberd at the passing Regigigas.

It pierced its back and stayed there. Regigigas stumbled and fell to its hands. The Emperor laughed. "The Original One was foolish to have you guard my power, Regigigas. But now, your task is done."

He proceeded to finish the colossal Pokemon.

***

**Just outside the Chamber:**

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard finally reached the end of the Emperor's makeshift passageway. He sprinted into another hall, this one larger and more ancient than the first. He came across a stunning sight.

Before Ash, apparently wounded, was the great Pokemon Regigigas. And behind it was...

"Dawn!" Ash shouted to his secret crush. Ash ran closer to her.

The Emperor looked at the voice. Ah, the boy. He had been so preoccupied with the prospect of regaining his power, he had forgotten about the threat he posed. Not that it mattered now. This close, not even he could stop him.

As Ash got closer, Dawn looked at him, which froze Ash in his tracks. That was not Dawn. The eyes, the expression...they were evil. Charizard growled. Dawn spoke in a voice that did not seem to originate from the Earth. "Ash Ketchum, I presume. Yes... you may have had a chance of trifling with me before, but not now."

The Emperor's halberd, which had been slowly poisoning Regigigas, reappeared in Dawn's hand. Shocked, Ash looked at the colossal Pokemon, who actually managed to get to its feet again.

"Excuse me, Ash." Dawn said, winking. In her usual voice, which stunned Ash. How much control did the Emperor have.

Dawn raced toward Regigigas, aiming to kill.

"No!" Ash cried, "Charizard, stop Dawn!" Charizard flew after Dawn, closing in from behind.

Dawn suddenly spun and shocked Charizard into paralysis with Dark Lightning. Charizard rose furiously and Ash knew what he was about to do. "Charizard, wait! We can't risk damaging Dawn's body!"

Regigigas fired a Flash Cannon at Dawn, who was now standing in front of Charizard but leaped out of the way of the attack. The Flash Cannon struck Charizard instead, sending him to the ground again.

Ash was too astonished at this sight to do anything and by now, Dawn had reached Regigigas again, shocking it with Dark Lightning.

In horror, Ash watched Dawn climb the massive Pokemon's body and prepared to stab down on its head. Ash had to do _something_. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu looked at Ash for a second, then leaped into the air and fired a bolt of electricity at Dawn, who countered with more Dark Lightning, still gathering power into the Dark Halberd.

"NO!" Ash yelled, as Dawn stabbed down into Regigigas' head.

The Pokemon gave an earthshaking roar, but was overwhelmed with pain of the weapon's dark poison. It fell to the ground and did not move.

Ash watched in horror as Dawn walked toward him, an evil smile on her face. Once again, the Emperor spoke in Dawn's voice, "What will you do now, Ash? You've seen what I can do, now will you try and stop me, or join me?"

Ash had to remind himself it was only Dawn's voice. "I'm not going to play any of your games." Ash spat. "Dawn! I know you can hear me, fight him! He's evil, but evil is no match for love."

The Emperor's smile vanished and he spoke in his normal voice, "Let me tell you something, boy. Before Arceus, the universe was empty, emotionless and a place of nothingness."

"What do you mean, 'before Arceus'? Arceus created everything!" Ash said, surprised at what the Emperor said.

"Precisely. Everything. Including the emotion of love." The Emperor explained, "I existed before Arceus, before love! Nothing created after my time can possibly defeat me. I admit it was a threat while in this vulnerable body, at first, but it does not matter of you get Dawn Berlitz back now. I am too close to my power to be denied."

"How could _anything _exist before Arceus?!" Ash was getting seriously confused.

"I cannot explain that to any human being and expect them to understand," The Emperor responded, "All you need to know is that you have nothing to gain by fighting."

"Yes I do." Ash said confidently. "I can save Dawn!" Without warning, he sprinted at Dawn and tackled her to the ground, meeting no resistance. He pinned her to the ground and stared into the cold purple eyes which were not hers.

"Dawn. Please, hear me. I love you. More than anything. I didn't tell you before...but I mean it! Please come back!"

Dawn's eyes flashed to blue. "A-ash. Is that you?" she said weakly.

"Dawn!" Ash was overjoyed beyond belief, "Dawn, you're back!"

"Yeah." Dawn smiled... then shot Dark Lightning at Ash, sending him sprawling. The purple eyes were back, and Ash's mind was immobilized with fear and shock. His Pokemon ran up to him.

Dawn laughed cruelly at them. "You poor fool. I told you, did I not? This is the price of refusing my offer of power. This Temple will be your tomb."

* * *

**What was that everyone said? 'Love conquers all'? Hah! I think not!**

**So love did not work, their hope is lost. Or is it? Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see! Good thing I wrote a bigger chapter this time.**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	7. Divine Intervention

**Ok, people, I hope this sudden turn of events has got you excited!**

**Hope you don't hate me for killing Regigigas!**

**So let's get to it. Behold, chapter 7!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Snowpoint Temple, Regigigas chamber.**

The power of love had always been philosophically considered as the ultimate strength and weapon in the universe. Arceus had created it to forever serve as a source of hope. In the case of Ash Ketchum, it just wasn't enough. Not this time.

As he laid on the ground of Snowpoint Temple, alongside the dead corpse of the guardian, Regigigas, his body recovering from the Ebony Emperor's assault, his mind was in chaos. It was hopeless. He had failed. The power of love, what a joke! It was not enough to save Dawn...

For it was Dawn herself who stood over him, sneering and glaring at him with the Emperor's features. He had confessed his intense love right in her face, staring right into her eyes. The Emperor was right. He had been a fool.

Now, for him, there was no hope.

"The turmoil inside you troubles me," Dawn said in the hideous voice of the Emperor. "I'm afraid you severely overestimate the power of love, as do all of Arceus' creations. Against lesser foes, it might prove a challenge, but it poses no harm to me. Long ago, I was defeated by powers unspeakably more powerful than anything that exists today. Even they could not permanently end my reign."

Ash was hollow inside and could only say, "Why?"

Dawn looked at him with what seemed to be a pitying expression, "That will take too much of my time, I'm afraid."

Dawn raised the Emperor's Dark Halberd, stepping closer to Ash, which caused Pikachu and Charizard to shield him. "I admire your skills, so I offer you a final chance to join me and my empire, or perish here."

Ash looked up at the love of his life, who's eyes and smile he would no longer see. Only the face of the being who had taken everything away from him looked upon him now. "Dawn..." He said in a pleading voice.

"She is still here, Ash." The Emperor said, "she lives within, you are right about that. Love just is not enough to save her. But what of my offer?" He ignored the Pokemon blocking his path, looking behind them at Ash.

Ash wondered what Dawn would've wanted him to choose. He could join the Emperor and witness the birth of an evil kingdom, or die here and be spared the turmoil.

"Do what you want with me." Ash said, looking at the possessed girl with pain. "I can't look at you like this, Dawn."

"Very well." Without any more words, the Emperor shocked Pikachu and Charizard out of the way, stepped directly over Ash, raising the Dark Halberd. "I will say this. Dawn does love you, if it eases your passing."

It only caused Ash more emotional pain to hear the words coming from Dawn's lips, in the voice of another.

Pikachu got up and leaped to its master's aid, ignoring Charizard's growl, at the same time, Dawn stabbed down with the weapon. The result would be burned in Ash's mind forever.

Dawn's weapon impaled Pikachu, who gritted his teeth in pain. This startled the Emperor, for he looked at the Pokemon barely moments from death.

Ash's eyes widened, his blood came to a boil. "PIKACHU!" he shouted, tears falling before he could stop them, a hand reaching out uselessly to the weapon.

The weapon vanished, dropping Pikachu to the ground where a gaping wound showed in his midsection. "No...Pikachu...Please, don't...don't leave me." Ash crawled over to his dearest Pokemon and took him in his arms.

Tears spilled onto Pikachu's face. The Pokemon's eyes were half-open, his mouth forming a tiny smile despite his intense pain. "Pikachu, I can't lose you too!" Ash pleaded. But Pikachu only whispered, "_Pikachu Pika-Pi_" as if to say: 'Goodbye, Ash.' before going limp in Ash's arms.

Ash held Pikachu close, sobbing uncontrollably while Charizard and the possessed Dawn watched them. The Emperor spoke, "Sorrow and loss are two emotions that were created by Arceus the same way as love. My time was free of these emotions. They are stronger, but unnecessary all the same." Dawn turned, and proceeded to the end of the hall.

Ash's sorrow was replaced by fury, his tears replaced by a glowing fire in his eyes. "Do you know what you have done to me?" Ash demanded angrily.

Dawn slowly turned and simply looked at him for a moment. "Yes, your Pikachu died by my hand. But what prompted him to give his life for yours? Love of course. And the result? Only more suffering for you. I leave you now to think about this. I will not wait any longer to regain my powers." With that, the Emperor continued on.

Ash was not about to let him do so. "This is as deep as the Temple goes. You have nowhere to run." Ash called.

"That is what any human would say. I know otherwise. It was not always part of the Temple, but my tomb lies near. As for running," Dawn stopped, "I have no need to. I let you live now to show you the consequences of putting such faith in a myth like the power of love. I will not waste any more of my time with you."

Ash watched her go. He had let Johanna down. He had _promised _her that Dawn would be saved. Right now, the outlook was grim. _I'm so sorry, Johanna. _was all Ash could think, before he collapsed under the weight of so many emotions. Charizard approached him, bent and shook his master. No response.

Charizard glared at the figure of the Emperor's host body, hating him for what he had done to Ash, to Dawn, to them all.

The Emperor moved away from the emotionally devastated boy and tried to recall all he could about the location of his tomb.

He had called it 'part of the temple' but it was impossible for anyone to find the door to the tomb, except for those who already knew where it was. There was no hidden door, nor was there a password to speak or enter anywhere.

All that was required was that one _knew _where it was and...it was there. A simple archway had opened in the wall behind the former throne of Regigigas. A simple archway, leading to a vista of ancient power. The passages ahead were caves, since no living being had discovered this entrance since his burial here. Even Arceus had merely felt great power and had the Snowpoint Temple constructed over it.

***

**Back in Regigigas' chamber:**

Ash came to after only a short spell of time. He had no idea what to do next. Pikachu was still in his arms. Ash carried him over to a pillar and leaned him against it. Charizard was hovering around behind Regigigas' throne. With barely any strength left in him, Ash went over to the dragon Pokemon.

Charizard growled at him, spitting flames at the wall. "Did Dawn go through there, Charizard?" Ash asked tonelessly. On hearing that tone, Charizard looked at his master, shocked at the hurt and pain in his brown eyes. To answer his question, Charizard nodded.

"I don't really see what we can do about it, buddy." Ash said, glancing at the body of Regigigas, then Pikachu. "I can't save Dawn, that's for sure." Charizard was astonished. Was this really Ash talking? How could he think so negatively?

It was the Emperor. He had torn Ash's heart into pieces, taking away his lover, and his dearest Pokemon. He also blamed himself for not being able to save Dawn for Johanna.

Ash sat down against a pillar, with his face in his hands and tried not to let tears leak through.

***

**In the Tomb of Ebony:**

Finally, Dawn emerged from the caves into a grand chamber. Not because of appearance, but because of the sense of _power _emanating from it. This was the Ebony Emperor's burial site. A stone coffin lay in the center of the circular chamber, torches lighting it all around.

The Emperor slid the slab off the coffin. It was empty, of course. Even his body was affected by time, which was another pointless creation of Arceus. But he _inhaled _the power through every pore in his body. Then stopped, looked up for no apparent reason and waited.

How could he not have expected this? A ripple in space, a grand portal known as the Door of Beginning opened, and through it came Arceus. _He_ obviously knew that the girl was being posessed.

The Emperor took the offensive, "This does not concern you, Arceus. I suggest you return to your own dimension."

"That is not an option, Ancient One. Yes, I know of you." The deity said. "Your empire fell long before my time, and it must remain so. Your time in this life is over."

"And yet here I stand." The Emperor spread the hands of his host and decided to address Arceus' attempt to stop him. "I must be frank, the boy was quite formidable. I commend his faith in you and the emotion of love. But it is a pain you should never have forced on humanity."

"The pain of Ash Ketchum is because of your desire to reconstruct your Empire." Arceus calmly spoke, "Through your acts, he lost his dearest friend and now, you are close to taking the individual closest to him for your own."

"Love, again, I assume?" The Emperor asked sardonically, "I repeat myself Arceus, it was a burden we never had to live with in my time. It is cruel to force it upon lesser beings such as humans and Pokemon."

"These 'lesser beings' are all that exist now. Would a being of great power, such as yourself, be content with ruling inferior subjects?" Arceus retorted.

"Ask yourself that, Arceus." The Emperor said, "My power was granted to me by greater powers than either of us can imagine, and you do not have a fraction of that power."

"I look kindly upon my subjects, Lord of Ebony." Arceus replied, "If you have already inflicted such terrible pain upon a single individual, what will you do with a much greater degree of power?"

The Emperor sighed. Why was he even attempting to reason with Arceus? "I have said this many times and have regrettably killed beings when they refused. Now you face the same choice. Leave now, or fight."

Arceus considered, then said, "Neither of those choices appeals to me, so let me offer _you _a choice." The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "I respect your ancient powers and offer you this: you can either permanently leave the world of the living, or rule your own dimension, completely unrelated to this world in any way."

The Emperor just laughed, "Arceus, you poor fool, love _again?! _It astounds me. The only reason you offer the latter choice is because of love for the beings on this Earth, is it not? And yet...it is your first option that puzzles me. I see no way you can persuade me to leave life behind forever."

Arceus ignored the rebukes, "You have proven to be impossible to negotiate with, so only your preferred solution, violence, will settle this matter."

"Then, so be it!" The Emperor cast Dark lightning from Dawn's fingertips at the Alpha Pokemon, who's Life Plates emerged, forming a mystical shielding around it. The lightning proved useless and the surge halted.

"Commendable, Arceus. Quite commendable. It is unfortunate your creations are not as blessed as you." The Emperor allowed. He summoned his Dark Halberd.

"You speak proudly, as you always have." Arceus returned, "Yet while you are in the body of another, my powers stand stronger."

"So you say." The Emperor said. Without warning, he leaped impossibly high to level himself with Arceus, then thrust the Dark weapon into the shield. At first it held, then it splintered and...shattered.

The deity was stunned by this momentarily, as he touched the ground, his Life Plates dimming. The Emperor smiled. This was too easy. But better too easy, than impossible.

***

**In the Chamber of Regigigas:**

Ash and Charizard still waited in the Temple's deepest known room. The lifeless body of Pikachu was next to Ash. No one would take Pikachu from him. No one.

Ash's despair, loss and self-blame had not become any easier to bear. Amongst this hurricane of emotion, he tried to work out how Dawn had gotten through such a thick wall. There were no pressure plates, nor any visible levers. There was not even a hint that a secret door even existed.

But Charizard had definitely seen Dawn go beyond that wall. That must be where the Emperor's tomb awaited. In that case, they were just waiting for evil to ret-

Ash's mind was invaded by another. He did not even know how he knew that. He just felt like he wasn't alone.

_Who's there? _Ash thought, feeling stupid. He was not expecting the response: _Ash, you must be swift. I will show you the way._

Ash physically jerked, as if startled. What did that mean? The way? Who _was _that anyway?!

Charizard noticed his sudden movement and growled a question. "I'm fine Charizard," Ash said, an idea in his head of what the voice was talking about. "Let me check if I can find the do-" Ash stopped in mid-speech, for he had risen and looked to the wall where Dawn had disappeared.

Where there had been only a solid wall before, there was now an archway. Charizard seemed to see it too.

Without knowing why, Ash sprinted toward the opening. There seemed to be a cave beyond it. "Come on, Charizard." Ash told his Pokemon and together, they entered the abyss.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Tell me in a review, please!**

**So, what is driving Ash to try to get Dawn back again? Will Arceus hold out until he gets to the Tomb? Stay tuned.**

**By the way, phew! Two chapters in one day! I hope you're happy!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	8. Well of Darkness

**I hope you guys are pleased with these sudden sharp turns in plots. If I was thinking like I was with Love & Loss, the story would've ended like 2 chapters ago!**

**But let's not listen to my rambling any further.**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Tomb of Ebony**

A confrontation in the very depths of the Earth. Billions of beings went about their business topside, blissfully unaware that the balance of the world could topple any minute. Why? Because two ancient forces were pitting themselves against each other.

The Ebony Emperor, possessing the mind and body of Dawn Berlitz, and Arceus, the Original One, dueled within the Tomb of the Emperor's former body.

The coffin concealing the ancient power of the Ebony Empire was in the center of the chamber, with Arceus and the Emperor on either side.

"You do not even fight, Arceus. I'm beginning to doubt my earlier statement of your care for humans." The Emperor was feeling frustrated. He should at least put up some challenge. But he felt he knew the real reason; Arceus did not want to destroy the body of the girl he possessed. Which implied he still had belief he could be saved.

"Arceus, do your worst." the Emperor mocked, his Dark Halberd vanishing, leaving him defenseless.

Arceus did nothing. As expected. So naive, so predictable... "Your actions betray you, Arceus." The Emperor laughed.

"A coward's tactic. You hide behind an innocent who should never have been part of this." Arceus growled.

"Not cowardly, merely strategic." The Emperor summoned his weapon again. "And she was _destined _to be part of this, Arceus. You know that. She is to be my return to power."

"Your words have no truth. You merely deceive, never truly believing." Arceus said.

"Oh, but I do believe." A smile stretched across Dawn's face. "And what I believe shall become truth."

**In the caves just before the Tomb:**

Ash ran. Something just told him he had to hurry. Charizard was in front, lighting the way with his tail.

Maybe it was hope. Hope that Dawn could still be saved, and now he had a chance. One final chance.

He saw an opening up ahead, and when he passed through, he found himself in a large circular chamber with a large stone coffin in the center.

Along with Dawn and Arceus. The two were locked in combat. Or at least, Dawn was trying to slash Arceus with the Emperor's Halberd. Arceus did not seem to want to physically harm her.

"Arceus?" Ash breathed in wonder. Both combatants looked at him.

The Emperor spoke first. "Ah. So, Arceus this is how you plan to seal my doom? The boy failed before. I'm surprised you still trust him enough to accomplish anything now."

Ash fumed at the insult and Charizard tensed next to him. Dawn seemed to focus all attention on him, ignoring Arceus, who flew up to the top center of the room and glowed a blinding yellow, his Life Plates circling him.

Ash had no idea what the deity was doing, or why he had been summoned here. Arceus must have been the voice in his head.

The Emperor cut into his thoughts, "I have given you time, young Trainer. Have you considered my offer?"

_Offer?! _Ash thought furiously, _Does he seriously think I can possibly want to join him? Faithful guy._

"Yeah," He said aloud, "I say to hell with your offer!" He yelled, "After all the pain you've caused me and Dawn, I think it's amazing that you still have hope I'll accept!"

There was silence. Dawn glared daggers through those purple eyes. "Indeed. I did have plans for you if you accepted. It is a shame. Even after experiencing the pain of love, you are still determined to rescue the girl you love."

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, "You can't be that heartless as to not feel emotions! But if you weren't, you would understand the power of love!"

The Emperor started laughing so hard, Ash was beginning to think he had gone insane. But the laughter stopped abruptly and those eyes pierced him once again. "I am shocked, I

will say that much. Love has already failed you, boy! What point is there in siding with a lost cause!?" The Emperor was shouting in that demonic voice now.

"It's not lost!" Ash said fiercely. "We still fight for it!"

The Emperor sneered, "Your naivete disgusts me. And I have reached the end of my patience."

Halberd in hand, Dawn rushed at Ash. Charizard moved to intercept, so she slashed and jabbed at the dragon Pokemon, who dodged most blows, but was grazed several times. But Charizard was one of Ash's strongest and he gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain and trying to keep the Emperor at bay.

Ash looked up at the glowing figure of Arceus. What was he _doing_?! "Arceus, what do I do?" Ash called up to him.

"Attack, Ash." The deity simply said.

"Attack?! But Dawn, she-"

"_Attack!_" Arceus sharply interrupted with enough urgency to make Ash comply.

Hoping this was not another idiotic mistake, Ash commanded: "Charizard, Flamethrower! Do it!" he added, for Charizard looked at him with a questioning look.

A stream of fire shot at Dawn from Charizard's mouth, who countered with Dark Lightning. The two attacks caused an explosion in midair, scattering dust.

"Charizard, clear the dust!" Ash called. Charizard flew up and rapidly beat his wings, clearing the dust.

But Dawn was nowhere to be seen. Ash looked up at Arceus, and saw Dawn climbing, actually _climbing _the cave walls, trying to get up to Arceus. The Emperor seemed to know what Arceus was doing, and he seemed intent to stop it.

"Charizard, Overheat!" Ash commanded, pointing. A white hot blast of fire was launched from Charizard's mouth. Dawn pushed against the wall, trying to reach Arceus, but the

incoming fire forced her to counter with another lightning burst.

Half a second too late. The fire got too close and the explosion sent Dawn flying. She hit the floor with a sickening thud. Ash gasped as she got to her feet as if nothing happened, although she was a bit off-balance.

Ash was starting to understand what Arceus was doing and why the Emperor seemed intent on stopping him. He was sustaining Dawn's physical condition, all of the vitals that sustained her life. Apparently, since this alarmed the Emperor, he still suffered injury from the attacks.

But he was not about to make it easy for them. Each swing and jab of the Halberd at Charizard was performed with murder in the Emperor's eyes.

The burning desire to avenge Pikachu's death rose in Ash like a geyser. He had fire in his own eyes, now. "Charizard, fire a stutter-burst of Dragonbreaths!

Charizard seemed to understand Ash's strategy. He shot what looked like green fire at Dawn in small bursts, with small pauses in between. This made it harder for Dawn to counter with lightning and soon enough, a blast struck her full on the chest.

The Emperor's eyes now had a demonic look in them, even more so than his voice implied. "You have disappointed me, and yet your anger is what gives you the advantage now. Does that not prove that love is weaker?"

"I-" Ash stuttered, not knowing why he couldn't answer. But he realized he didn't care it was Dawn's body he was attacking. He hadn't really taken his guess of what Arceus was doing very seriously. It was the anger. Anger and hate directed at the Emperor because of Pikachu's death.

"I give you credit, Arceus," The Emperor said, looking up, "You did manage to create a power to be reckoned with. Hate. It fuels in you, Ash Ketchum. It was never one of my weapons, but it would be welcome in my arsenal."

"What are you saying?" Ash asked, the anger still in him.

"I don't need to possess you to harness hatred of that strength." The Emperor smiled.

_No, I won't allow that. _Ash thought, tensing up. No. That was not the way to do it. He breathed deeply, venting his hate out, letting love and hope flow through him.

It wasn't working. The Emperor was feeding off his dark emotions, strengthening his hold over Dawn.

_Dawn..._ Ash thought, his mind filling with thoughts about her. But he could only think of the Emperor and what he had done to her.

The Emperor quietly laughed, "Yes, you cannot resist the temptation of hating. It is much easier to feel anger and hate than love."

"But, it's...wrong!" Ash could only say, trying to resist the feelings that the Emperor leeched from him.

"Anger and hate?" The Emperor asked, "Hardly. In whose opinion _is _it wrong, hmm?"

The mocking expression on Dawn's face tore Ash up. "It's the nature of all good people to consider them wrong!" He retorted, rather childishly.

"That is not what your heart tells you." It was not a question.

Even as they spoke, Ash knew the Emperor was feeding of the hate corrupting him. He closed his eyes, remembering his happy moments with Dawn. Their training, their conversations, all their time together.

Ash remembered the hidden love burning in him like an everlasting fire, and allowed it to scorch the hatred in his heart away.

He opened his eyes. The Emperor's eyes were narrowed, but he was smiling, "I am pleased to see you have some inner strength. Unlike the girl."

"Don't talk about Dawn like that!" Ash growled, then realized he had just taken the Emperor's bait.

"Enough games." The smile disappeared. A storm of Dark Lightning shot from Dawn's hands at Charizard, who was too slow to avoid.

It seemed torturous to experience, as was it for Ash to watch his friend in such pain. But still, Charizard stood his ground, the electric power crackling around him.

Ash clenched his fist and shouted, "Charizard, try for Blaze!" The ability Blaze gave fire Pokemon tremendous power, but could be deadly to themselves if not controlled properly.

Slowly, Charizard's tail flame grew larger. The very breath sustaining him became fire. His eyes flashed a dark red. He gave a terrible roar, then blasted the lightning away.

The Emperor seemed impressed, "Even the hatred of Pokemon gives great power, for that is what is fueling Charizard's Blaze, Ash."

Trying hard to ignore him, Ash commanded, "Charizard, do whatever you have to do to grab Dawn!" He felt there was a chance to force the Emperor out of Dawn's mind if she was immobilized.

Charizard raced towards Dawn, hovering low. The Halberd in her hands was lowered in a spear defense position. Ash would not stand for more murder. "Charizard, use your tail!"

The Emperor looked surprised at this command as Charizard spun in midair still having enough momentum so that the huge flame on his tail would reach Dawn before Charizard himself.

The Emperor was forced to leap out of the way of the Blaze-empowered flame, missing an attempted swipe. But with incredible control, Charizard halted and made a sharp turn to where Dawn was now standing.

This time, the Emperor was too astonished at the graceful movement, that he had no time to defend himself as Charizard tackled Dawn to the ground, pinning her with a single foot.

"Awesome, Charizard!" Ash said, punching the air in triumph. "Bring her here."

Charizard lifted Dawn in a firm grip, without any visible resistance from the Emperor, and brought her over to Ash.

The evil eyes glared at Ash where there should have been kind, loving ones. The reminiscence made Ash's heart ache.

"Let Dawn go." Ash said, calmly, without anger or hate.

"Are you expecting me to comply?" The Emperor asked, no smile on his face this time. "You think that I, after centuries of waiting, would turn away from my power? For _your _love?!"

"I'm not giving you a choice. You're too evil to deserve mercy." Ash said coldly.

Now the Emperor smiled, "You have learned. But in the end, it will do your crusade of love no good."

"You've already lost. Give up. You're beaten." Ash stared at his possessed love.

"That is where you are wrong. I will not be denied by you. This body is worthless now. Dark feelings have given me strength." The Emperor continued to smile.

Suddenly, Dawn went limp. Charizard, startled, loosened his hold. Dawn fell to the cold stone floor. Ash was horrified. "No, no, Dawn!" She was not breathing. Now, Ash knew. His efforts had been wasted.

He was not given time to despair. What could only be described as a shadow emerged from Dawn's body. It began to solidify and gain form in the air. Ash was shocked at what he saw.

Above, Arceus stopped glowing and looked down. "It cannot be..." Even the great Arceus sounded astonished.

What took shape in that Tomb would be described by all as true evil. The doom of all. As he stood with Charizard over Dawn's body, terror struck them all.

The Ebony Emperor had risen again.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Now what? Can you guess? And what will Arceus do? What did the Emperor do to Dawn? OK, I'll let you guys ask the questions.**

**Needless to say, reviews are my sustenance on ! Please press the glorious button below and share your opinion! Yes, you!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	9. Dooming Foreshadow

**Epic climax? I hope it comes to that. You may not believe this, but I haven't a clue of how many more chapters there will be. This might be the last, if not the next may be, and so on.**

**But, how will the story itself unfold?**

**Let's see. Here's chapter 9!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Tomb of Ebony.**

The Tomb of the Ebony Emperor had just become the site of his rebirth. Ash stood with his Charizard crouched over the cold, unmoving figure of Dawn.

Also in the room stood two figures of ancient power: Arceus, the Original One, and the resurrected Ebony Emperor.

His evil showed on his true form far more than in his voice or eyes while possessing Dawn. He was a demon, a _monster_.

He now stood at three-quarters the size of Arceus. His devilish face had eyes of purple flame. He had three horns protruding from his head, the one in the middle longest, almost like an embedded crown. His body was the black color of ebony, with orange streaks running from his head to his feet. He seemed to be coated in a suit of Dark Armor.

While the others watched in awe and horror, the Emperor spoke: "Only now, at the end of all things, do you understand the futility of your actions." The voice was, if possible, more terrifying and demonic than when he was possessing Dawn.

Arceus spoke from above, "You may have returned to power, but this chamber _will _remain your tomb."

Ash could not take refuge in Arceus' words. Everything he had done since returning to Sinnoh, _everything_, had been to save Dawn.

But Dawn was dead. He could feel no heartbeat, pulse. Nothing. Lifeless.

What was the point? Even if Arceus was right, what was left for Ash? Pikachu was gone, Dawn was gone. The closest individuals to him on the planet had been taken from him in a single day.

He almost didn't hear the Emperor's reply. "You are persistent, Arceus. I will give you that much. You have yet to even come close to stopping me."

Apparently, now in his own body, the Emperor seemed less vulnerable. And he knew it. His stance and voice were more confident and powerful.

The Emperor seemed to notice him drowning in sorrow and spoke down to him. "She is not dead, Ash. Yet." He seemed to retain all memories from Dawn's mind.

Ash's head jerked up, "What?!" he exclaimed, "How can you say that?! You killed her, just like you killed all those Pokemon!"

"You refer to those in Eterna Forest and Mt. Coronet as well as Regigigas and your Pikachu. They chose their sides. As did you. You chose to stand against my rebirth, and what good has it done you?" The Emperor's tone was cold, yet soft, "You stand here, a torrent of despair in you, without your dearest companion and the love of your life. I, however, have succeeded in my goal. Here I stand, in my own body. You only delayed the inevitable."

Ash was not interested in all that. "Then how can Dawn be alive?" he demanded, looking the devil in the eye.

"Perhaps I spoke too hastily. I am _almost _reborn. I still draw strength from her life force. Only then will it grant me my former immortality. As she grows weaker, I grow ever stronger." The Emperor said.

Ash looked down at Dawn. She looked, and felt dead. But...Ash could not help considering the Emperor's words. She was alive, and he- Ash realized the fury in him. He was _still _using her for his cruel benefits!

The Emperor continued, "I tell you this only because it is an unstoppable process. In time, you will know the power of Ebony."

"Why? You have your power. Just...please don't take Dawn from me." Ash was pleading. He felt defeated and hopeless. Desperate enough to plead with demons.

"There is no good reasoning, Ash," Arceus said. Ash looked at the deity. "He will not change his evil ways until he reclaims his power."

"Come now, Arceus," The Emperor said, spreading his clawed hands. "I am not a cruel lord. The citizens of my Empire shall be blessed."

"It sure doesn't seem like that!" Ash said, his voice breaking.

"Need I remind you that you chose to fight me?!" The demon sounded slightly irritated now. "My followers will be blessed. My enemies, punished. And yet..." He passed his evil glare over everyone. "I am willing to forgive. I am a merciful lord, and if-"

Ash had had enough. "Forget it!" he shouted, "You won't have us grovelling at your feet, begging for mercy!"

The Emperor simply shook his head. "Is violence the only solution left in the world, Arceus?"

"Hardly, Lord of Ebony." Arceus replied calmly, "The power of love does not apply to you or against you. Violence was a common deed even in your time. It should come as no surprise to you that we will fight when necessary."

"Quite so, quite so." The Emperor said, as though this was a conversation over tea. "Is this your choice, once again? To fight a needless battle?" He raised his arms menacingly.

"Yes!" Ash shouted as within him, the dark desire to avenge Pikachu and Dawn battled with the pride to fight for the survival of the very world. "Overheat, Charizard!"

Charizard fired a white-hot Overheat at the demonic figure, who casually countered with a burst Dark Lightning. When the steam cleared, the Emperor had an enlarged Dark Halberd in his hand.

No more words were needed. The Emperor rushed at Ash, making the chamber rumble. Arceus swooped down and intercepted him, shooting a Flamethrower that was deflected by the spinning Halberd.

The Emperor leaped forward and grabbed Arceus by his throat, still running, and slammed him into the wall of the Tomb.

The deity grunted in pain as the Emperor once again lifted him up with incredible strength, and held a bladed edge of his weapon to Arceus' body. "This was never your affair, Arceus. Only now do you realize that."

"NO!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, which was enough to draw the Emperor's attention. "If Arceus isn't a part of this, then you have no reason to kill him!"

A devilish smile appeared on the face. "Oh? And what do you suggest?"

Ash chose his words very carefully. There had to be something he could say! What came out was: "What happened?"

Apparently, this shocked everyone, Ash, Charizard, even the Emperor himself. He was silent for a moment, still gripping Arceus. Then he slammed the deity into the wall with great force, causing rocks to fall and pin him in place.

The demonic Emperor slowly approached Ash. He stopped a few feet away, looking down at him. A full 10 seconds of silence, then...

Then he began to laugh. A terrible, booming laugh. "Is this pity? By Xavier, actual _pity_?!" The Emperor's laugh continued, then he abruptly stopped. "You have indeed fallen low, Ash Ketchum, to dare to offer _me _pity. It is an...insulting emotion. I show mercy, but never pity."

Ash waited. The Emperor then continued, "My empire was stopped by forces of light. Those who feared my power. Arceus has barely a fraction of their power, as do the emotions he created. Ancient forces feared me, and you cannot compare them with the power of _love_. I respected my past enemies, but... Arceus and his creations are laughable."

"Well, overconfidence is your weakness, then!" Ash shot back.

"And your faith in love is yours. Ironic that everyone, even the immortal, have weaknesses?" The Emperor seemed amused, nothing more.

"Indeed...Lord of Ebony." Arceus interjected. The Emperor and Ash looked to see him rising from the rubble fallen on him. "But, your weakness will lead to your true defeat this time. Prepare for Judgment."

"Ah, yes...." The Emperor said slowly. "Judgment. Trial and afterlife. The greatest and most unforgivable of your sins, Arceus. You describe me as cruel and yet, the ultimate cruelty is enforced by you. On your creations. Forcing a path in life that _you _believed right onto humans. Far more cruelty than I will ever include in my Empire."

Arceus, although still battered from his battle, firmly replied, "You have led a long and sinful life, Ancient One. It is time you rested."

Ash was awed at what he was hearing. He knew that Arceus judged all who died, but was it possible, just possible, that the trait of Judgment was enough to stop the Emperor?

* * *

**Guess it isn't the last. I deeply apologize for the short chapter, but I need to build up suspense! Sorry again, if nothing really happened**

**On the bright side, another double update! Hope you're pleased!**

**R&R, dear friends!**

**Daijobu!**


	10. Prism of the Ancients

**I kinda think the previous chapter was dumb. I should've extended it a bit more. Especially since it's so late in the story. **

**Hopefully, I'll redeem myself with this chapter. Again, this may or may not be the last chapter.**

**So, enjoy chapter 10!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Tomb of Ebony.**

The creator of the universe. An evil who was there before him.

A boy and his secret love. Two who should have been allowed peaceful lives, now caught up in a fateful encounter between incomprehensible powers.

Arceus and the Ebony Emperor. The Original One and the First Shadow. Both stood facing each other. One , a powerful, graceful figure. The other, a dark and menacing demon.

Ash crouched over the motionless, weakening body of Dawn, for whom he had long felt an unspoken love. Alongside him, his faithful Charizard. All of them innocent. All ot them caught in between what defined good and evil.

Although ever since Ash had met him, the Emperor seemed unusually reluctant to fight. He said that he had been forced to kill Pokemon in Eterna Forest and Mt. Coronet along with Regigigas and, hardest to believe, Ash's own Pikachu.

Needless to say, it was very hard to believe. But even now, he acted negotiable. But Ash knew better than to make a deal with this devil.

"Arceus, you place everyone topside at great risk with this choice." The Emperor was saying, "Our powers will rattle the very foundations of the Earth if they clash. And as I have said, more bloodshed is not my goal."

"It may not be your goal, yet you would do so without hesitation." Arceus retorted.

"Only if it is for the greater good. For the rebirth of my Empire." The Emperor's tone was so sincere, that Ash was too stunned to be angry. He would _kill innocents_ to reform an ancient evil that would cast the whole world into suffering.

Ash realized his hopes, or whatever was left of them, were with Arceus.

But so far, the Emperor had beaten them at everything. Love hadn't worked, Charizard couldn't defeat him and even Arceus was cautious about fighting him.

"'The greater good' is a point of view, Lord of Ebony." Arceus replied. "Surely you realized that when the Powers of Light defeated you."

"Indeed, and some views are more mindlessly ambitious than others." The Emperor returned.

"And yours are subtle, or something?!" Ash broke in, bewildered, "You're not afraid to include violence in your plans! Not to mention you won't allow anyone to live free lives!"

"Afraid?" The Emperor sighed, which sounded like cold air passing through a cave. "Fear? It is truly sad to see how affected lives have become by mere _emotions_. Love and loss. Joy and despair. Anger and hate. And now fear?" He sounded like a disappointed mentor talking to a hopeless protege. "Arceus, what has your rule done to the universe. I assure you Ash, if you consider _this _a free life, you have no idea of the meaning of the term. Under command of my empire, you will be _truly _free."

"I don't care." Ash shot back, "It will still be evil ruling if that day ever comes. And it's a day I won't live to witness."

"But it is not because of my so-called 'evil'," The Emperor corrected. "but because of what little remains for you in this life. Your Pikachu is gone and your true love is soon to join him."

Ash stared at Dawn's beautiful face. Yes, the Emperor was actually right. There _was _nothing left for him if Dawn died. But Dawn would not die. He held hope in his heart. For Dawn.

"Maybe you're right." Ash said aloud, "But I know you're not. Dawn will _not _die!"

The Emperor's flaming eyes seemed to narrow. "You may believe in what you wish. I have no desire to indulge you." He turned back to Arceus. "You believe your Judgment will be my end, Arceus? Shall we see?"

"Overconfidence is brimming in you, an emotion you seem to enjoy." Arceus noted.

"I think not." The Emperor snarled and rushed at Arceus. For a second, the deity did nothing. Then...

"JUDGMENT!" Arceus roared so fiercely and powerfully, that the Emperor actually stopped.

The legendary power formed over Arceus head, and was launched into the air, splitting into red streaks, which coated the Tomb, destroying the Emperor's sarcophagus and breaking up the chamber.

"Ash, find cover!" Arceus warned over the unrelenting chaos.

Charizard, enveloped Ash and Dawn in his wings, forming a shield that protected them from any rubble, as Arceus could seemingly control the path of the attack itself, despite its extremely large radius.

"You fool!" The Emperor shouted, genuine panic in the demonic voice. "If this chamber collapses, we will _all _die!"

The repercussions of the Judgment halted.

"It is a sacrifice I would be willing to make, were it necessary. But only _you _will perish here, Dark Lord!" Arceus' voice was booming with fury and confidence, which sent Ash into disbelief like never before. Where had this come from? It seemed an entirely different being. A terrifying, yet awe-inspiring change had befallen Arceus.

"I must say, even you seem more powerful when you utilize your more potent emotions. Finally, a challenge." The Emperor's tone was less amused now, and more eager.

For the first time, the Dark Lord summoned a different weapon. It seemed to be a purple, electrified whip. The Emperor slashed it at Arceus' leg, around which it coiled.

Purple electricity lit up Arceus' body. The Pokemon growled in pain and determination and yanked his ensnared leg.

The Emperor did not seem to expect this, and stumbled forward, nearly losing his grip on the whip. (rhyming FTW)

Arceus managed to shake the whip off, so the Emperor physically rushed Arceus. The deity met him head on, tackling the demon and sending them in opposite directions.

Arceus was fighting well now, but it did not seem like enough. The cave was beginning to weaken further due to Judgment. "Charizard, Dragonbreath, but be careful!" Ash commanded, including Charizard's safety and caution for the chamber's stability in his last comment.

Charizard nodded and flew up, behind the Emperor who was again physically clashing with Arceus, occasionally snapping the whip, which was dodged each time.

Keeping his distance, Charizard unleashed a Dragonbreath attack at the Emperor's back. The attack struck, sending him stumbling towards Arceus, who fired a Flamethrower, sending the Emperor onto his back.

The Emperor seemed to be weakening! Ash knew he was still drawing power from Dawn. Perhaps the combined opponents would occupy too much for him to continue doing so, if it was a voluntary process.

The Emperor got to his feet, his voice now tinged with anger, "You have been a nuisance too long, Ash Ketchum!" He re-summoned his Dark Halberd and threw it like a spear straight at Ash.

Ash's legs couldn't move, his eyes locked on his approaching doom. Both Arceus and Charizard shot Flamethrowers at the flying weapon, sending it off-course where it shattered the cave wall.

Furious, the Emperor recalled the Halberd to his hand. But then, Arceus took the initiative.

He went berserk, producing an almost beastly sound that rang throughout the chamber. The Emperor tensed. Ash's heart was pounding in anticipation.

The Life Plates emerged from Arceus, circling it. They circled faster and faster, until they seemed to form a single multicolored ring around it. A purple sphere enveloped Arceus, crackling with power.

The sight became brighter, and brighter, until Ash had to shield his darkness-accustomed eyes. The Emperor, for the first time, seemed truly shocked. His weapon shattered in his hand, accelerating his fear. "No...how did you attain that power?"

The voice that answered seemed to come from the very ground: "Did I not tell you? I have been blessed."

Ash attempted a peek through his fingers and his heart nearly stopped at the sight.

The Emperor now seemed more horrible than ever. His body, now revealed by the Light originating from Arceus, seemed to be composed of what only could be described as Dark Matter.

But it was Arceus himself that was the shock. He was no longer visible amongst the Light, but the purple sphere around him seemed to have become some sort of portal. Where or what it led to, no human imagination could comprehend. But the Emperor apparently could.

"It is not possible! This power was lost!!" He roared, shooting Dark Lightning which vanished before it got close to the Light.

Long 'hands' emerged from the portal, slowly brushing against the Emperor, decomposing his very body. Ash was a little sickened by the sight. The hands were literally tearing the Emperor's body apart. The matter turned to dust when parted from his body.

The Dark Lord howled in ultimate pain and defeat, as the hands finally brought about his final moments. The body was dust and..._ something _very dark was left in its place. It was blacker than black, darker than a black hole. It may not even have been physical, yet the hands enveloped it and dragged it back into the portal.

The portal closed, the sphere vanished, the Life Plates stopped spinning and re-entered Arceus. But he was not finished. He powered up another Judgment and released it into the cave, tearing down more boulders. Ash knew the cave would be sealed forever this time. Arceus was once again encircled in a purple sphere. But so were Ash, Charizard and Dawn.

Dawn!

In alarm, Ash looked down at Dawn and...she was breathing! Ash fought to stay conscious, he was so relieved. So happy. An emotion he had not felt for days. Actual tears escaped his eyes, falling onto Dawn's face, who's eyes miraculously opened. Two perfect sapphires looked upon him.

And a smile graced her lovely lips.

"Ash," she said, sounding as though she had not spoken in days. Technically, she hadn't. "Wha-?" she stopped and looked around, seeing the crumbling chamber, the purple sphere around them and Arceus just beyond it.

Ash knew he was about to be bombarded with questions. Her mouth opened to do so, but he simply put a finger to her lips, smiling. Perhaps he should have been alarmed about the destruction around them, but he wasn't. He wouldn't even if the purple sphere protecting them was absent. All that mattered was that Dawn was back. He leant down and whispered, "I love you." Dawn could only widen her eyes before Arceus Teleported them all.

***

**The scene: Lake Verity.**

Arceus had taken them all to the grand lake near Twinleaf Town. They looked around for awhile until they realized that.

"Arceus, why are we here?" Ash asked.

"I do not wish to draw attention to these events. If possible, leave them unsaid." Arceus replied, his voice calm and enthralling again.

Ash doubted that would be possible, but he would try. "If, uh, you don't mind me asking," he said, just realizing how much of an honor it was to be graced with Arceus' physical presence. "what happened to the Emperor."

Arceus seemed to choose his answer carefully. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to say. What I did to him, I had taken an oath not to use that power, least of all in front of a human. And yet, I feel no regret."

"So, was that...what stopped him before?" Ash asked in wonder.

"In essentials, yes." Arceus said. "He will no longer plague this world. His tomb has been sealed and his body is nonexistent now."

Dawn spoke, "A-arceus," she stammered, being much more nervous than Ash about standing before this great presence. "Thank you. For what you did, and what you risked to save me."

"Of course," the Pokemon said simply. Then, after a pause; "Treasure each moment with each other. Farewell."

With that, the Door of Beginning opened above the Lake, and Arceus departed.

Charizard turned to them next. Ash spoke, "Charizard, I don't want to imagine what might have happened if you hadn't arrived. You helped more than I could've ever hoped." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, Charizard." Dawn added, "I've never even met you before, but you were willing to try and save me?"

The Pokemon nodded and smiled, softly growling. Dawn smiled warmly, "Well, thank you. That's all I can say."

"Bye, Charizard. And thanks." Ash said solemnly as the Pokemon spread his wings, taking to the sky and heading for the Characific Valley in Johto.

Ash and Dawn waved to him until he was out of sight. For a moment, they just stood in silence. Then Dawn asked: "What do you think Arceus meant?"

Ash did not need to be told that Dawn was talking about Arceus' final comment. "I think I know." he smiled vaguely, then realized something. "You know, I never asked either of them why Charizard came in the first place! I mean, I'm not complaining but-" His rambling was cut off by Dawn.

"Did you mean it?" She asked rather sternly.

"Umm..." Ash was at a loss for words until he realized what she was mentioning. "Oh! Uh, yeah, I did." He said rather lamely.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. Ash hurriedly corrected himself: "I did, Dawn! Really!" He stared into her beautiful eyes, making her blush. An evil grin spread across her face. "Prove it."

Ash, as dense as he was, took a full ten seconds to figure out what she was implying. When he did, he went redder then her in half a second. But he would do this. To show his undying love for her.

He clasped her hand, still staring into her eyes. He inched his face closer to hers. She smiled, giving him confidence. He came closer, so that they could feel each others' breath on their faces. They closed their eyes and when their lips finally met, Heaven came to them.

At first, their lips simply touched, but then they slowly turned their heads, the kiss becoming intensely passionate. Ash's arms went around Dawn's waist, while hers looped around his neck.

Ash swiped his tongue over Dawn's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gleefully granted. Their tongues met in perfect harmony, each proclaiming love which no words could describe. Dawn sighed into the kiss, deepening it ever more. A passionate fire spread from their entwined lips all the way to their toes.

After a millennium, the need for air overpowered them and they ended the lingering kiss, still embracing each other. After a few seconds of staring at each other, smiling lovingly, Ash asked, "Is that proof enough for you?"

Dawn giggled. "Just about, Ash." she replied, the love plain in her eyes. "I love you too."

Ash's heart seemed to leap in joy. He couldn't resist kissing her again. He loved doing it. It felt..._right_. So right...

When they parted, Dawn asked a question that had been troubling her for a while. "Ash? Where's Pikachu?"

Ouch. That broke the harmony of his joy. His eyes became sorrowful. How could he say this properly?

"He-he fell. T-trying to save me. The Emperor, he did it. In your body." That was all he could say without his voice breaking. Realization that he would spend the rest of his life without Pikachu hit him like a bullet. And it felt like one too.

Dawn's eyes became tearful. "My gosh, Ash. I'm so sorry." She said, sounding like she meant every word. Her body. She just couldn't help thinking she was partly responsible for Ash's terrible loss. "If I had just ignored those dreams, m-maybe this would never have happened. I, was just so... vulnerable." A few tears escaped.

Ash wiped them away with his thumb. "Dawn, you were _not _yourself. The Ebony Emperor was an evil who was here even before Arceus. No one could fight him off, Dawn. And you are one of the strongest people I've met." He tried a reassuring smile.

She was grateful for his comfort, and accepted his words, even if her mind suggested otherwise. "But, I don't really remember much at all. Just that the dreams were more than they seemed. What happened?"

Ash took her hand and sat her down on the grass, overlooking Lake Verity. He had a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

**Well, well, my most unepic climax yet! That is, my second total. Guess it's excusable then.**

**And what do you know, it's the last chapter! BUT, I'll write an epilogue for you all. Hope you enjoyed the story, guys!**

**R&R, dear friends. One more time.**

**Daijobu!**


	11. Epilogue

**Ok, everyone. Here's the epilogue to Hellish Visions. It kind of saddens me to end this story, but all good things have to end.**

**So enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Pallet Town, Ketcum Residence.**

A sunrise. A simple, beautiful natural wonder to behold. Now, Ash Ketchum could truly appreciate it.

During his days of trekking after Dawn in Sinnoh, he had found himself in thick forests, caves, or temples. This was the first time he was truly witnessing a sunrise from the comfort of a home since Dawn started having those dreams, those...hellish visions that had put them through great peril and neither had come out unscathed.

Ash seemed far more more closed up and independent. His tone of voice was gritty at times-- not to mention his expression. He was also considerably more serious about things he might have considered a joke before these events ever occurred. He was incomplete without Pikachu, and it showed. He felt as if a fragment of his soul had been left behind in that accursed tomb, sealed away forever.

Oddly enough, Dawn also seemed less open with everyone, but for an entirely different reason: guilt. She could not help blaming herself for being weak enough to be possessed in the first place. Ash had explained to her what the Emperor had said while making use of her body as a host, and it only intensified her self-blame. According to Ash, the Emperor claimed she had been mentally vulnerable and control over her had merely been a matter of time, not effort. She had been unusually nervous and shy around the others, particularly Johanna, who had been the Emperor's first victims of attack.

But their inner feelings were the only consequences of the events of the past few days. On the outside, things were quite different. They had tried hard, despite the loss and guilt inside them, to happily accept the tearful reunion with Johanna and Dawn's Piplup-- who had come with them to Kanto-- and then later, the reunion with Delia and Brock. They had given the good news of Dawn's rescue to Professor Oak and Tracey via videophone.

There had been another heart-wrenching moment when Ash had to tell everyone of Pikachu's death. They were all shaken; on the contrary, Delia and Piplup seemed positively heartbroken. And yet, Ash had managed to retain his inner despair from outwardly showing. But not for long, as he soon received sympathetic comments from everyone. He had gotten by with responses, like: "Thanks, but I'm fine!" and Dawn's favorite, "No need to worry." but he knew they merely did not wish to pry, and he appreciated that.

After this recount of what had happened since they had left, Ash got up, glancing painfully at the spot where Pikachu would've been if things had turned out better, where Pikachu _should _be right now! But it was not to be so. Fighting to focus on the present rather than what could or should have been, Ash threw on some clothes, and exited his room into the upstairs hall.

In her borrowed room, Dawn awoke from the newly discovered miracle of dreamless sleep. Only now had she truly learned to appreciate this, even if those dreams were more unusual than others. It just made her happy. She looked out the nearby window, seeing a dazzling sunrise and getting up herself.

Her reunion with her mother and Piplup had ignited a powerful joy in her. As she looked over and saw the blue penguin Pokemon, she could not suppress feeling a fraction of that joy; although at the same time, feeling a pang for Ash, who would never be with his beloved Pikachu again. Their bond had lasted far longer and they had been like brothers, so Dawn could only imagine his pain.

She got up and dressed, as Piplup began to awaken as well. The Pokemon had seemed more overjoyed and relieved about the reunion than she had. He greeted her with a smile and a chirp of: "_Pip-Piplup!_" and jumped into her arms.

They stepped into the hall and ran into Ash. It was just like in Twinleaf town all those days ago, merely hours after Ash had learned about Dawn's visions. Now, that was all in the past. They would start a new life now, with the love they had found.

"Dawn." Ash greeted, smiling despite the emotions Dawn knew he was feeling. She smiled back, hoping to lighten him up somehow. Their volumes of love for each other was visible in their eyes.

They had not bothered concealing their relationship with the others. Delia and Johanna went into fits of happiness, while Piplup, Brock and Tracey seemed very happy for them.

_Pikachu would be, too. _Ash thought sadly. He tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. After all, it would not do much good for any of them.

Some time afterward, Ash and Dawn found themselves in the living room with Delia, Johanna, Brock and Piplup. Their friends, their family. They had told them all that had occurred during Ash's pursuit from Twinleaf to Snowpoint. Ash had done most of the explaining for Dawn had been only subconsciously awake during that period of time.

Their savior, Arceus, had told them not to mention exactly how the Emperor died. Even they themselves could not fully comprehend it, yet they kept their word, honestly telling everyone the reason for this secrecy. The fact that Arceus himself had trusted Ash and Dawn to conceal this information made it easy for them to accept their limited explanation.

Ash's efforts to save Dawn had been built on a promise to her mother, Johanna. He had promised he would bring her back and had it not been for Arceus, his promise would have been worthless. He inwardly shuddered when he imagined that outcome of events. Needless to say, Johanna's gratitude had been palpable when he returned, but he was just happy he was with the girl he loved so dearly.

And now, they were confronted with another question. "Ash, Dawn." Brock began, This...emperor...well you've explained he was possessing Dawn and how he achieved his control and his defeat, and I recall you mentioning he said he was here _before _Arceus. How is that possible?"

Ash and Dawn exchanged glances. The subject of the Ebony Emperor's past had indeed been overlooked during their explanation.

"You start." Dawn insisted, sipping her water.

* * *

**Well, now it's all a legend. This story is finally D.O.N.E! Hope this epilogue was satisfying enough for you.**

**At first, I said this would be shorter than Love & Loss. But by a ratio of words, it's actually longer! Oh, well.**

**Please, R&R, my friends. At least until more ideas come to me.**


	12. Alt ending: Hellish Damnation

**Hello, readers! I have some good news for those who think my stories are worth anything; I've been loaded with ideas. So expect another chapter story soon enough.**

**But now, be prepared. For those unsatisfied with the ending of Hellish Visions, I give you another. This starts partly into chapter 10. (Are alternate endings common?)**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Tomb of Ebony**

"JUDGMENT!" Arceus roared so fiercely and powerfully, that the Emperor actually halted his rush.

The legendary power formed over Arceus head, and was launched into the air, splitting into red streaks, which coated the Tomb, destroying the Emperor's sarcophagus and breaking up the chamber.

"Ash, find cover!" Arceus warned over the unrelenting chaos.

Charizard, enveloped Ash and the unmoving but alive Dawn in his wings, forming a shield that protected them from any rubble, as Arceus could seemingly control the path of the attack itself, despite its extremely large radius.

"You fool!" The Emperor shouted, genuine panic in the demonic voice. "If this chamber collapses, we will _all _die!"

The repercussions of the Judgment halted.

"It is a sacrifice I would be willing to make, were it necessary. But only _you _will perish here, Dark Lord!" Arceus' voice was booming with fury and confidence, which sent Ash into disbelief like never before. Where had this come from? It seemed an entirely different being. A terrifying, yet awe-inspiring change had befallen Arceus.

"I must say, even you seem more powerful when you utilize your more potent emotions. Finally, a challenge." The Emperor's tone was less amused now, and more eager.

For the first time, the Dark Lord summoned a different weapon. It seemed to be a purple, electrified whip. The Emperor slashed it at Arceus' leg, around which it coiled.

Purple electricity lit up Arceus' body. The Pokemon growled in pain and determination and yanked his ensnared leg.

The Emperor did not seem to expect this, and stumbled forward, nearly losing his grip on the whip.

Arceus managed to shake the whip off, so the Emperor physically rushed Arceus. The deity met him head on, tackling the demon and sending them in opposite directions.

Arceus was fighting well now, but it did not seem like enough. The cave was beginning to weaken further due to Judgment. "Charizard, Dragonbreath, but be careful!" Ash commanded, including Charizard's safety and caution for the chamber's stability in his last comment

.

Charizard nodded and flew up, behind the Emperor who was again physically clashing with Arceus, occasionally snapping the whip, which was dodged each time.

Keeping his distance, Charizard unleashed a Dragonbreath attack at the Emperor's back. The attack struck, sending him stumbling towards Arceus, who fired a Flamethrower, sending the Emperor onto his back.

The Emperor seemed to be weakening! Ash knew he was still drawing power from Dawn. Perhaps the combined opponents would occupy too much for him to continue doing so, if it was a voluntary process.

The Emperor got to his feet, his voice now tinged with anger, "You have been a nuisance too long, Ash Ketchum!" He re-summoned his Dark Halberd and threw it like a spear straight at Ash.

Ash's legs couldn't move, his eyes locked on his approaching doom. Both Arceus and Charizard shot Flamethrowers at the flying weapon, sending it off-course where it shattered the cave wall.

The Emperor seemed to realize their strategy. Once again, he re-summoned the Halberd and waited for them to make the first move. Arceus took the initiative and sent a powerful Twister at the demon. The attack had too big of a radius to counter with lightning, so the Emperor spun his double-ended weapon blindingly fast, seemingly canceling out the Twister.

But that was not all. In a sense, the Dark Halberd was a part of the Ebony Emperor. He had not created it using any form or type of tools. It was a process that cannot be explained in words but the payoff was extraordinary.

The Twister had been absorbed. Arceus had just sent his own power into a deadly foe and seemed to realize the danger in that, for it was not the Twister's power alone that had been taken. The way in which the power had been absorbed allowed the actual DNA of Arceus to be written into the Emperor's own being, granting him the powers of both Light and Dark.

"My powers will not do your evil any good." Arceus said. The Emperor gave a bone-chilling smile. "Ah, but they will. Do you not remember how I said your powers are formidable when enhanced with the right emotions? You may fear to unleash your full potential, but I do not."

That statement sent fear trickling into Ash. The combined power of both Arceus and the Ebony Emperor were now used by an ancient evil. He looked desperately at Dawn again, hoping against hope that she might awake early by some miracle.

And she did. Ash was so shocked when her eyes opened-- revealing the beautiful blue ones he had missed-- that he nearly cried out. Even so, he gasped, a mix of relief and confusion in his mind. "Dawn, but..." he breathed, looking at the Emperor who was already facing him.

"She has served her purpose." The Emperor said, a quiet triumph in his voice, "Arceus has now given me that which I have pursued so long. My power is now complete."

Dawn sat up, rubbing her temples. After a few seconds in which nobody moved, she looked at Ash. "A-Ash! Wha-? Where are we? Who-? Is that _Arceus_?!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes looking around the cavern, pausing on Charizard, the Emperor and Arceus. That voice...her normal, bright tone was back! But fear and confusion showed on her face and this was not the time to explain.

Arceus seemed more determined than ever to end this. He lowered his head and unleashed another Judgment. The Emperor seemed to tense...and then Ash froze with a sense of utter terror and hopelessness. Dawn was also breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. Even the fire in Charizard's eyes seemed to have gone out.

But what frightened Ash most was the effect on Arceus. He seemed to weaken on his feet, grunting painfully and the Judgment was dispelled. The Emperor seemed to be exuding fear itself into the chamber, silencing every light of hope and love in them all.

No one seemed to have the will to even speak. But Arceus finally spoke, "This is...indeed a great evil you now cast upon the Earth, Ancient One..My resolve, however does not...waver..." the shaken Pokemon turned to Ash. "Do not...let him...I..." The deity's voice faded and he collapsed, the very emotions he created plaguing him.

The Emperor let loose a terrible laugh. "You see, Arceus?! This is the true magnitude of our combined powers! It is a wonder magnificent to behold!"

"Your evil...will not be- RRGH!" The Emperor silenced Arceus with a burst of Dark Lightning. "Silence, you fool. Do you not know death and defeat when it stands before you? If not..." The Dark Lord sent a constant stream of lightning at Arceus, who writhed and shrieked in pain with each passing moment, the cruelty causing Ash's heart to crumple. He could not find the strength to speak, but he did not have to.

"STOP!" Dawn's light voice suddenly rang throughout the chamber with astonishingly firm tone. The Emperor stopped his assault, leaving Arceus' wounded figure still twitching in agonizing pain and turned to the girl he had once possessed, who was now standing in front of Ash and Charizard.

Dawn continued, in the same firm voice. "You can't kill Arceus! Nothing will be left for you if you do!"

"I thought you had been subconsciously active during my time in your body." came the reply. "I existed many decades before Arceus. I am not dependent on him in any of the ways you are."

"But the people you rule will be!" Dawn retorted, struggling to keep her voice strong.

"I see no particular need to keep humans in my Empire. I had many other loyal subjects during my reign." The Emperor's voice suggested that he considered this conversation pointless.

"Th-then-" Dawn's voice wavered slightly now. "Then take me!"

Ash was so stunned, he refused to believe that Dawn had spoken those words. He had come all this way to save her! Pikachu had died so he could save her! He was not about to allow her to voluntarily leave him. He too managed to speak, albeit weakly: "Dawn, no! You can't bargain with him." Had Arceus been in any state to speak, Ash was sure he would have agreed.

Ash was ignored and the Emperor replied, "You have nothing more I need. As I said you have served your purpose." Ash was temporarily relieved, but the demon continued: "However...Take you... Yes... that may work."

Horrified that the Dark Lord was considering, Ash tried to speak again. "If you want any of us, you take all of us." What did he mean 'take her' anyway? Would he kill her? Possess her permanently? Ash could not see how that would appeal to him.

Once again, he was ignored. The Emperor seemed to be thinking hard and Dawn spoke into the silence. "But only if you leave forever."

The Emperor suddenly laughed more terrifyingly than ever before, saying, "I must say, your offer is commendable. I accept."

"No, Dawn, No!!" Ash cried, tears of anger and sorrow escaping. "What are you going to do to her?!" He demanded to the Emperor, determined not to be ignored this time. "Answer me!"

"Well, I am not going to kill her, nor am I going to possess her. I am going to _take _her. Your confusion is understandable. Your language allows for little explanation of the horrible process." The Emperor answered, focused on Dawn.

"Dawn...why?" Ash said quietly, despair nearly drowning his words.

The girl turned to him, sadness in her eyes, but accompanied by a firey resolve. "Ash, its the only way. He was haunting _my _dreams. _I _have to do this."

Ash looked to Arceus, who was barely beginning to recover from the Emperor's emotional onslaught and lightning. He could not help. But it tore Ash apart to think that the only way to save the world was to send Dawn into an unknown fate. He just could not do it. Dawn seemed to know what was going through his mind, as she stepped closer to him. "I wish there was some other way Ash." Dawn consoled, her voice suddenly as sad as his.

Ash had to tell her now. Before he lost her forever. "Dawn, I-I want you to know how much I'll miss you and...how much I love you." The blunette did not seem surprised by this. On the contrary, she replied: "Me too, Ash. Me too."

Without further hesitation, Ash embraced the girl for what he knew was the first and last time. Dawn's arms were around his back, while his were around her waist. Not content with this, Ash pulled back slightly, then kissed her on the lips. For no words could or would ever describe the feelings that were revealed in that one final passionate kiss.

When they finally parted, Dawn managed an impossible smile. "Goodbye, Ash."

"Bye...Dawn." Ash managed before his tears broke his voice.

The Emperor did not seem to have minded this delay, although he did address it. "Love and despair are what causes such turmoil to swirl in you both. A pity that Arceus could not have granted you better lives." He spread his arms, as if about to embrace Dawn.

After a second, Dawn walked forward, each step she took piercing Ash's heart. She stopped a foot away from the ancient evil. No more words were shared. The Emperor extended his clawed hands and his claws seemed to fluidly extend to Dawn, who stood still. The swirling darkness enveloped her. She grimaced in pain, which caused Ash to look away. He could not watch this. He heard her cry out and more tears escaped his eyes. Finally, there was silence. Ash looked and saw the Emperor. There was no trace of Dawn.

The Emperor said nothing. He seemed to nod slightly and then...vanished.

Ash stood in complete silence for a long moment, trying to comprehend exactly what had happened. Arceus was defeated, Dawn was gone, and the Emperor was still alive somewhere.

Finally, unable to contain his emotions, Ash collapsed, colliding his fists with the tomb's cold stone flood, tears streaming down his cheeks despite his tightly shut eyes. But he did not shout. He simply whispered, in a devastated voice: "_Dawn..._"

***

**The scene: Outside Snowpoint Temple.**

Ash and Arceus stood on the snow covered ground alongside the mammoth Temple. Charizard had bid them a solemn farewell. Both human and Pokemon were still badly shaken by the events.

"Ash." Arceus said, his tone steady. "I will not do you the cruelty of explaining what the Ebony Emperor did to Dawn. But it was a marvelous sacrifice."

"Can't you, you know..." Ash had to ask. "bring her back?"

The powerful voice saddened. "I am afraid not. Where he has taken her, I have no control over, nor could I bring her back after what he has already done to her. Those who died by his hand cannot be resurrected, either."

Ash's despair deepened ever more. "So then Pikachu...?"

"Cannot be saved." Arceus finished. "I am sorry."

"I-I promised them. All of them. I said-" His voice broke. "I said I would bring her back alive."

"You did. But you _will _tell them the truth of what happened here." Arceus replied. "They will find it in their hearts to forgive you and praise Dawn for her sacrifice. She has prevented the return of a great evil. Farewell, Ash."

Ash almost didn't notice the deity leave through the Door of Beginning. There was nothing left for him. His dearest friend, his love; both gone. He had nothing more to do except to return and tell Johanna and the others about how Dawn had halted the return of the Ebony Empire. But would never fully take away Ash's feeling of failure.

***

**Epilogue: Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence.**

Ash woke up in his bedroom, as he once did with the uncontrollable eagerness to start his Pokemon journey. Now though, despair and loneliness plagued his mind. He had never truly recovered, even after months of this new life.

On his return to Twinleaf, he had painfully described the events of his pursuit of Dawn. When he finished, she seemed more concerned about his feelings. She had embraced him, saying: "I'm so sorry, Ash. We won't forget her, or the sacrifices she made for the world."

It had been a similar scenario when recounting his tale to Delia, Brock, Professor Oak and Tracey. They showed sympathy toward him, comforted him; and he had sincerely tried to take comfort in their words, to no avail. He still felt terrible for not being able to fulfill his promise to them.

And without Pikachu, he could never be whole. It was as if Ash had just realized how much the Pokemon meant to him. Too late. The agony of these feelings often brought unwanted tears to his eyes.

_Ash, you are not thinking sensibly. _The voice in his head that had summoned him to the Tomb of Ebony had returned. Arceus' voice. _Self-blame will only make your life more painful. These feelings; they don't represent you in the least._

_It's all I have now. _Ash mentally replied, sighing inwardly. _Dawn and Pikachu were the ones that brought most light into my life. Now, there's only darkness._

_Keep them alive within, Ash. That will help you to come to terms with the physical loss. Farewell. _With only those cryptic words, Arceus' voice left Ash's head.

He had only two ways to remember those dearest to him now. Pikachu's Poke Ball, which he now treasured and the imprinted feeling in his mind of the kiss he and Dawn had shared. They were priceless treasures he would never give up. The vault in which he stored them was his heart.

He would never find true love with anybody as much as he had with Dawn, but he would get by, with Dawn and Pikachu in his heart, silently keeping his will alive.

* * *

**My God, is that the saddest story on here, or what?**

**So, Dawn suffers a fate worse than death, Pikachu is dead and Ash cannot bring himself to accept sympathy from anyone. Dawn and Pikachu now live inside him, and they are all that support him now.**

**...**

***sobs uncontrollably* OK, well it is an ALTERNATE ending. For those who like this kind of thing, y'know.**

**R&R, dear friends. Daijobu.**


End file.
